Tant qu'il y aura des fous
by BadAngel666
Summary: Londres, sept ans après la guerre. Harry va devoir affronter un passé qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier en la personne de Draco Malfoy. Ceci n'est pas une belle histoire, non, c'est celle de deux fous.


**Auteur **: pour changer, Baddy.

**Disclaimer **: je rends grâce à la créatrice de cet univers fabuleux, j'ai nommé Mrs Rowling. Je lui ai vilement subtilisé son imaginaire et ses personnages dont je ne retirerai aucun profit financier (hélas).

**Pairing **: Harry/Draco (pour changer aussi :p)

**Genre **: Angst (Mort et Souffrance quoi, mais dites vous que c'est _petite_ mort et _belle_ souffrance)

**Rating **: M (jusqu'au dernier moment je me suis demandé si je la faisais cette scène…)

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour vous :p

J'étais de passage dans le coin et je me suis dit qu'il serait bien de vous filer un petit truc à lire, du coup j'ai secoué mes tiroirs et hop, ce truc ma éclaté le pied en tombant… eh oui, c'est pas tous les jours que je pond un OS de près de vingt mille mots.

Bref, après maintes reprises et modifications, ce qui avait commencé comme un défi pour une communauté livejournal se retrouve ici, devant vos petits yeux émerveillés (bientôt ils seront fermés, vos yeux, d'ailleurs vu la longueur de la prose). Pour l'occasion j'ai essayé un style un peu plus… développé et basé un certain nombre de choses sur le thème de la sensation, du coup ça paraitra peut être lourd à certains, j'espère que ça ne l'est pas.

Je tiens à remercier Artoung, qui m'a forcée à continuer ce texte et BlackNemesis, juste parce qu'elle a aimé.

**

* * *

Tant qu'il y aura des fous**

_I say you pay for your mischief_

_In this world or the next_

_Oh and then he fixed me with a freezing glance_

_And the hellfires raged in his eyes_

_He said do you wanna know the truth son_

_Ill tell you the truth_

_Your souls gonna burn in a lake of fire_

_(« Can I play with Madness » – Iron Maiden)_

**

* * *

Mardi 12 Avril 2005, 10h11 – Sainte Mangouste : **

– Je tiens à vous remercier, monsieur, sans vous je ne sais pas comment… balbutia la femme en passant une main tremblante dans sa chevelure striée de fils d'argent.

– Je vous en prie, n'en faites rien, je n'ai fait que mon devoir Madame Walters, répondit l'homme en souriant.

Madame Walters, Emma de son prénom, baissa les yeux, se sentant rougir devant ce sourire qui lui remuait jusqu'au cœur.

– Je sais mais je… pourrais-je au moins vous inviter à dîner ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'une pudeur qu'elle n'avait pas eue depuis ses quinze ans.

L'homme eut un petit rire qui n'avait pourtant rien de moqueur.

– Allons, vous savez bien que les médecins n'ont pas ce genre de relation avec leurs patients, dit-il d'un ton paternaliste.

Emma hocha doucement la tête, après tout, elle s'y était attendue à cette fin de non recevoir. Pourtant elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander… Le refus l'avait soulagée, d'une certaine façon. La boucle était bouclée.

Elle s'en alla donc, elle savait que le jeune médecin ne se moquerait pas d'elle.

Ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner avec un petit pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois que son travail avec un patient était achevé. Emma Walters lui avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre pourtant, et en tant que psychomage il avait dû user de toute sa science pour lui faire avouer les terribles choses qu'elle avait vécues dans son enfance.

Il eut un léger soupir puis retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

– Docteur Malfoy, l'interpella sa secrétaire quelques secondes plus tard en ouvrant la porte avec sa légendaire bonhomie, je viens de recevoir un hibou urgent de la part du docteur Edwards de Colombus.

Le jeune homme se saisit de la missive et signifia à la jeune femme de sortir.

Le rouleau de parchemin atterrit sur le bureau, jeté négligemment par la main lasse de Draco Malfoy. Il savait pertinemment qu'Edwards n'avait rien de très urgent à lui dire, il voulait sûrement se payer des vacances en compagnie de sa dernière conquête et s'était dit que ce vieux Malfoy lui prendrait un ou deux patients… Eh bien cette fois ce ne serait pas possible.

Draco fit pivoter son siège, regardant d'un air absent les diplômes accrochés au mur : « Docteur en Psychomagie », « Prix d'honneur de l'Université de Salem »… Tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Sa vie avait réellement commencé le jour où il avait quitté l'Angleterre avec ses parents, juste après leurs procès.

Le jeune homme ne s'autorisait que très rarement à penser à ces choses… à cet « avant » qui ne faisait que troubler sa tranquillité mentale.

La vie n'avait pas été facile aux Etats-Unis, mais il y avait été plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en dix huit années de vie britannique. Il avait pu faire des études, choisir librement son métier, commencer à exercer tout en menant une vie de jeune homme, exempte de tout protocole, le nom des Malfoy ne signifiait rien à Salem.

Il lui avait pourtant fallu revenir en Angleterre, après sept années au loin, regagner Londres et son exiguïté dérangeante. Il n'avait éprouvé aucun plaisir à retrouver les magasins du Chemin de Traverse mais il avait bien fallu faire tout ça. La dernière obligation d'un fils dont le père venait de décéder.

Narcissa, fragilisée par le décès de son époux, avait été incapable d'accomplir le voyage, aussi Draco s'en était-il chargé, le cœur plein d'amertume et de tristesse. Si son père avait fait de mauvais choix, il n'en était pas moins resté son père et leur exil les avait forcés à se découvrir, le jeune homme en était venu à apprécier cet homme qu'il avait cru jusqu'alors inaccessible, et lorsqu'un infarctus le lui avait enlevé, il s'était senti perdu.

L'Angleterre et la perspective d'un changement salutaire lui étaient alors apparus providentiels, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que la providence avait changé d'adresse.

Les procédures étaient longues et compliquées, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait des avoirs d'un ancien Mangemort qu'il fallait liquider, alors Draco avait décidé de s'établir professionnellement en attendant que les choses se fassent et accessoirement que le Ministère de la Magie britannique daigne lâcher les coffres de sa famille.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle à la pensée de ce que son retour impliquait pour d'autres personnes…

C'était un sourire un peu fou, presque un rictus…

Il avait décidé de régler d'autres comptes, des comptes personnels.

Tout était en place à présent… Il ne manquait plus que l'acteur principal du film de la revanche et la page pourrait être tournée.

Mais elle pesait si lourd, cette page…

D'un geste las il se saisit du message de son confrère et alors que ses yeux parcouraient le feuillet, son sourire s'agrandit.

**oOo**

**Mercredi 13 Avril 2005, 15h29 – Eve's Pub, Chemin de Traverse : **

Plus que dix secondes… neuf… huit… sept…

Draco Malfoy regardait sa montre, l'air visiblement hors de lui. Il avait fumé onze cigarettes, bu trois tasses de café, dragué deux serveuses et rien n'avait pu le distraire. Il détestait Blaise Zabini, même si ce dernier était ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d'un meilleur ami. Blaise avait toutes les qualités du monde aux yeux de Draco, il était loyal, avait d'excellentes idées, n'était dépourvu ni de personnalité, ni d'intelligence, et avait eu le bon sens de le débarrasser de Pansy en l'épousant. Que demander de plus ?

De la ponctualité.

Car s'il y avait une chose immuable chez l'ancien camarade de dortoir du blond, c'était son incapacité rituelle à arriver à l'heure à un rendez vous.

Il avait même eu une demi heure de retard à son mariage !

Trois… Deux… Un…

– Ah ! Draco, excuse moi, je suis en retard.

– Certes

Le jeune homme à la peau d'ébène souriait de toutes ses dents, il n'était même pas essoufflé, signe qu'il avait pris son temps.

– Désolé, j'ai dû passer chez le couturier de Pansy pour ramener une de ses robes, apparemment ce crétin a encore vu trop grand, elle était très énervée.

Draco regarda sa montre, impassible, Blaise avait toujours une excellente excuse.

– Eh bien tu m'en vois navré, mais je dois partir, j'ai du travail, dit-il en se levant.

– Ah bon ? Mais tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas de rendez vous.

Draco haussa les épaules en souriant légèrement.

– Il y a eu un imprévu.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, jamais son ami ne souriait comme cela lorsqu'il partait travailler… D'habitude il endossait son rôle de psychomage avec une certaine tendresse qui pouvait même mettre mal à l'aise ceux qui l'avaient connu avant son exil aux Etats-Unis. Aussi le jeune Zabini fut-il surpris de lire une certaine jubilation dans le regard du blond.

– Et de quelle genre d'imprévu s'agit-il ?

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit de façon inquiétante.

– Le genre d'imprévu que j'attends depuis près de sept ans, lança-t-il en s'éloignant de son habituelle démarche féline.

Blaise le regarda s'en aller, son estomac s'était noué imperceptiblement lorsque Draco avait prononcé cette phrase lourde de sens, et à présent il se sentait un peu mal.

Il semblait que pour Draco, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné, et Blaise se surprit à maudire pour la première fois de sa vie ses éternels retards.

Car s'il était arrivé un peu plus tôt, il aurait pu raisonner son ami.

**oOoOo**

**Mercredi 13 Avril 2005, 15h30 – Clinique Colombus : **

C'était toujours la même histoire… Trois rendez-vous, trois médecins différents, et il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre.

– Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais y a-t-il un problème avec le psychomage qui doit me recevoir ? demanda-t-il le plus aimablement possible à la blonde qui le regardait avec des yeux mouillés d'admiration depuis son comptoir d'accueil.

La « demoiselle » – qui de visu accusait tout de même la quarantaine bien sonnée – émit un gloussement avant de répondre :

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Potter, le docteur ne va plus tarder. Il a envoyé un hibou pour prévenir qu'il aurait un peu de retard mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire.

Harry la remercia d'un sourire et retourna s'asseoir, il étouffa un soupir de bien-être lorsque son postérieur entra en contact avec le fauteuil. Il avait encore mal… décidément son corps ne lui accordait aucun répit, le ministère non plus, d'ailleurs.

Son regard rendu quelque peu flou par la douleur de ses vertèbres accrocha le gros titre de la Gazette que lisait l'homme qui occupait le fauteuil face au sien, cette fois Harry ne contint pas son soupir. « Ange Gardien déchu : Harry Potter démis de ses fonctions de chef de la section des Aurors d'élite ».

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre son bonheur ?

Ces questions, il se les était posées mille fois au cours des mois qui venaient de s'écouler et pourtant, elles étaient encore là, présentes, attendant une réponse. Mais il n'y en avait pas, Harry Potter avait connu les honneurs, et il se rendait cruellement compte que le peuple aimait à voir ses héros chuter.

Malheureusement, et ce malgré tous ses efforts pour mener sa mission à bien, Harry s'était planté, et on ne le lui avait pas pardonné.

La Gazette ne passait pas un jour sans l'éreinter un peu plus, et le Ministère n'avait rien fait pour le protéger.

On lui avait gentiment fait comprendre que tout cela était « temporaire », que ça se « tasserait » mais pour l'instant sa vie était sans dessus dessous et pour couronner le tout, sa hiérarchie le forçait à consulter un psychomage agréé par le Ministère afin de pallier à un éventuel traumatisme suite à cette malheureuse histoire.

Et personne ne comprenait que son seul désir était qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on l'autorise à prendre du recul et à se recueillir sur la tombe de celui qui avait été son mentor, son ami et qui était tombé par sa faute.

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que le film de la pire journée de sa vie repassait sur l'écran noir de ses paupières closes. C'était encore tellement vivace dans son esprit… il sentait encore sur sa peau le vent glacial qui soufflait alors dans les rues de Bucarest, il entendait encore les voix des passants, se rappelait la sonorité de leur langue qu'il avait regretté ne pas parler… Et puis il y avait eu cette embuscade, l'étrange disparition de deux sorciers roumains… le combat avait été bref, Charlie Weasley avait été gravement blessé et Kingsley avait reçu le sortilège de la mort.

Harry n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver son supérieur et ami, il avait seulement pu se défendre, et le fait que leurs huit assaillants aient été soit tués, soit réduits à l'état de larve par sa magie ne lui avait été d'aucun secours.

Plus tard, on lui avait demandé des comptes. Il était chargé de la sécurité du Commandant Général des Forces Armées Kingsley Shaklebolt et ce dernier était mort, le Ministère voulait une tête à planter au bout d'une pique, il avait rapidement opté pour celle de Harry Potter.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une voix proche de son oreille l'appela qu'il parvint à s'arracher à la contemplation de ses souvenirs. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que la secrétaire était penchée sur lui, le regardant comme s'il avait été une incarnation divine.

– J'ai cru que vous vous étiez endormi, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant.

– Ce… ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais.

Elle se redressa en souriant, puis annonça avec une moue qui aurait pu être adorable si elle n'avait pas débordé en se remaquillant les lèvres :

– Le docteur est arrivé, il vous attend.

– Merci, répondit-il en se levant.

Il savait parfaitement où était le bureau, il était déjà venu deux fois. Le service de Psychomagie de Jour de la clinique Colombus – établissement connu dans le monde sorcier pour traiter essentiellement les cas de troubles mentaux des sorciers – était immense, la plupart des gens consultaient en externe un psychomage, ils allaient et venaient au gré des rendez-vous sans jamais s'adresser la parole, sans même se regarder les uns les autres. Harry, qui n'avait avant sa première consultation jamais connu que la version moldue de la chose s'était rapidement rendu compte que si le fait de voir un psy était banal pour les Moldus, ça ne l'était pas pour les Sorciers… C'était quasiment tabou, d'après ce que Hermione lui avait dit, et Ron avait confirmé. Son meilleur ami lui avait par ailleurs confié que l'un de ses oncles avait consulté mais que cela n'avait jamais été évoqué lors de conversations entre membres de la famille.

Ca l'ennuyait de devoir suivre une thérapie, il n'avait rien de spécial à raconter à ces hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne se sentait pas en détresse… Et puis il savait parfaitement que la hiérarchie désapprouvait ses méthodes de travail tout en s'interrogeant sur son acharnement à arrêter les agissements des adeptes de la magie noire. En y réfléchissant bien, Harry se disait que ses actions pouvaient sembler irréfléchies mais il se fichait de l'avis des autres, car il s'était juré que jamais il ne laisserait une nouvelle guerre ravager le monde qu'il chérissait.

Cette soi disant thérapie était en réalité une évaluation psychologique, Harry l'avait compris dès le départ, il devait donc faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et donner satisfaction au médecin, ainsi personne ne pourrait s'opposer à ce qu'il reprenne son poste au terme de l'enquête sur la mort de Kingsley.

Cependant, le jeune Auror arriva bien trop vite à son goût devant la porte du bureau du Psychomage référent au Ministère, il souffla et frappa deux légers coups. Une voix étouffée lui signifia d'entrer, ce qu'il fit, prenant garde à avoir l'air parfaitement sain d'esprit.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte et entra comme il le faisait toujours, le bureau n'avait pas changé depuis la fois précédente, il le trouvait froid et impersonnel, mais cela tenait sans doute du fait que de nombreux praticiens l'occupaient, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le loisir d'y rester suffisamment longtemps pour y apposer une touche personnelle.

Harry referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et avança vers le large bureau de chêne massif, le fauteuil à haut dossier lui tournait le dos, il interpréta cela comme une première manière d'évaluer sa capacité à gérer un interlocuteur invisible, c'était une méthode courante.

– Bonjour, salua-t-il respectueusement.

Seule le silence lui répondit, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

– Docteur ? appela-t-il un peu plus fort en se demandant si l'homme n'avait pas été victime d'un malaise.

– Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, répondit une voix froide aux intonations traînantes au bout de quelques longues secondes.

Harry eut un frisson involontaire… Cette voix… Il la connaissait si bien, il eut un instant l'impression d'être projeté des années en arrière.

Des années lumière qui défilèrent devant ses yeux agrandis tandis que le fauteuil pivotait et que deux prunelles glacées s'ancraient dans les siennes.

– Je vous attendais, dit doucement Draco Malfoy avec un petit sourire.

**oOo**

**Mercredi 13 Avril 2005, 21h30 – Banlieue de Londres : **

– C'est impossible… impossible… marmonnait Hermione Granger en secouant lentement la tête.

– C'est ce que je pensais, mais visiblement je me trompais, lâcha Harry d'une voix atone.

D'ordinaire, les réunions des trois anciens Gryffondor étaient plutôt gaies, ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver plusieurs fois par semaine chez Harry ou chez Hermione et Ron – qui malgré leurs désaccords perpétuels s'étaient trouvé un terrain d'entente, fait confirmé par l'état de grossesse avancé de la jeune femme – pour discuter, boire ou tout simplement savourer le plaisir d'être ensemble et vivants, chose dont ils ne se lassaient pas depuis la fin de la guerre.

Mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose de différent… une chose qui leur gâchait ce plaisir.

Cette chose qui par le passé avait toujours eu tendance à gâter le moral de Harry et qui cette fois venait s'infiltrer dans l'humeur de chacun, teintant leur vision de couleurs un peu sombres.

– Et pourtant, rien dans la loi ne l'interdit, intervint Ron.

– Mais comment cela se fait-il ? Même les moldus ont pensé à ce genre de cas de figure ! s'exclama Hermione, sortant de son aphasie.

– Je te rappelle que dans le monde sorcier, moins on parle de ça, mieux on se porte, il est donc normal que rien n'ait été fait au niveau des lois et des droits des patients, pointa judicieusement le rouquin.

Harry ne disait rien, trop occupé à penser à Draco Malfoy… le psychomage qui était en charge de son dossier pour le compte du Ministère.

Le Survivant était incapable de définir avec précision ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment où il avait retrouvé le regard de son ancienne Némésis, il pouvait seulement tenter de ne pas se mentir et se dire qu'il avait été à la fois heureux, en colère, triste… Toutes ces choses qu'il avait réussi à mettre de côté depuis que le blond avait quitté le pays, sept années auparavant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Hermione en s'adressant à lui.

– Je ne sais pas… De mon mieux, sans doute.

– C'est ce qu'il faut, Harry, et de mon côté je vais essayer de trouver des textes de lois concernant le secret médical et les abus, si la fouine essaie de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, on pourra contre attaquer, renchérit Ron.

Harry eut un petit sourire en se disant qu'il avait eu raison de s'adresser à ses meilleurs amis. Et puis après tout Ron Weasley était Procureur Sorcier auprès du Magenmagot, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé à un troll.

Hermione ferait sans doute des recherches et monterait une nouvelle association – la SALE avait eu tellement de succès que les bénéfices générés avaient été reversés à une branche du Ministère créée pour venir en aide aux sorciers en situation précaire – et en viendrait à banaliser la psychomagie.

En y réfléchissant, Harry était le seul à n'être pas encore parvenu à se fixer dans la vie… Car il devait bien admettre que mis à part son métier, il n'avait rien.

Pas de compagne qui l'attendait le soir lorsqu'il rentrait, pas d'autres amis que ses anciens camarades de Poudlard… Il n'avait même pas de plantes vertes.

Et voilà que la seule chose à laquelle il tenait dans la vie dépendait de Draco Malfoy…

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule.

– Ca va aller ? demanda Ron, l'air soucieux.

– J'espère, répondit-il.

Même lui – surtout lui – se sentait incapable de présager des décisions de l'ancien Serpentard.

Celui qui avait juré sa perte sept ans plus tôt… après l'avoir promis à d'autres choses qui n'avaient rien à voir.

Et c'était sans doute là que se situait le problème.

**oOo**

**Dimanche 20 Avril 2005, 23h45 – Centre de Londres : **

La rue était déserte et mal éclairée, c'était l'un de ces axes que l'on pouvait métaphoriquement appeler un capillaire sanguin, irrigant de son flot ridicule le corps gigantesque qu'était la City. Les voitures n'y circulaient qu'à sens unique et bien peu s'y risquaient en ce pluvieux dimanche. Les immeubles dont la cime restait invisible sous la chape de brume humide présentaient leurs façades encrassées aux fenêtres aveugles.

Cela dit, cette ambiance aux allures de mauvais film de série B ne dérangeait pas outre mesure les deux occupants de la voiture stationnée sous le lampadaire qui avait rendu l'âme depuis longtemps sans que cela émeuve qui que ce fut…

Les habitants du quartier ne faisaient plus attention à présent, mais il était fréquent que des véhicules s'arrêtent là, quelques heures à l'abri des regards.

La vieille dame du rez-de-chaussée relevait toutefois les numéros d'immatriculation, juste au cas où… aussi pouvait-elle dire que cette voiture là venait environ une fois par semaine depuis quelques mois. C'était sans doute une personne qui avait les moyens de se payer un hôtel – qui irait s'offrir une BMW autrement ? – mais qui ne le faisait pas, sans doute une aventure extra conjugale, comme en vivaient les héros des « Feux de l'Amour ».

Il n'en était rien…

En réalité, le propriétaire de la berline aux vitres teintées n'avait pas à se soucier de femme et enfants, car il n'avait ni l'un, ni l'autre…

Il aurait aussi pu prendre une chambre d'hôtel, ou encore une « garçonnière », mais il se fichait du confort des personnes qu'il utilisait pour se soulager. Cela faisait partie des choses dont il refusait de se préoccuper.

– Je ne connais même pas ton nom, murmura le jeune homme qui occupait le siège du passager.

– Tu n'en auras pas l'utilité, répondit l'autre d'une voix traînante.

Le premier haussa les épaules.

– Disons que je suis un vilain curieux alors.

– Je m'appelle Draco.

– C'est peu commun… Moi c'est…

– Harry, je sais. A présent passons à ce qui nous a amenés ici, veux-tu ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé, c'était bien la première fois qu'un homme s'intéressait à lui pour son prénom… Pourtant il en avait connus des types bizarres, mais celui-ci les surpassait tous. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, il ne s'envoyait en l'air qu'avec des hommes qui portaient ce prénom… Aussi quand l'agence d'escortes avait fait appel à ses services pour Mr Smith, il avait failli refuser, craignant de tomber sur un malade.

Finalement tout s'était bien passé et pour son plus grand bonheur, le client était un homme charmant.

Harry avait presque envie de ne pas le faire payer pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire…

Ce fut donc de bonne grâce qu'il se pencha et s'occupa des désirs de l'homme mystérieux.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, conscient que cet acte éphémère, aussi délicieux fut-il, ne résoudrait en rien ses problèmes.

Ce n'était pas en payant de jeunes éphèbes pour le sucer qu'il parviendrait à oublier ce désir malsain qui lui rongeait le corps depuis qui avait remis les pieds en Grande Bretagne.

Mais il savait également qu'il devait maitriser son corps, sinon il ne parviendrait pas à avoir le dessus sur Harry Potter.

Et il était si près de son but.

Cette seule pensée le fit frissonner…

– Hum… on peut dire que tu as ce qu'il faut chéri, fit la voix du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

Draco fronça les sourcils et caressa de sa longue main la chevelure brune.

– Tais toi et travaille.

L'autre eut un petit rire mais ne se fit pas prier.

Quelques minutes plus tard Draco se mit à gémir ce prénom qu'il abhorrait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler, jusqu'à la jouissance…

**oOo**

**Mardi 29 Avril 2005, 11h21 – Clinique Colombus : **

– Parlez moi de votre mère, quels souvenirs en gardez vous ? demanda Draco Malfoy de son ton le plus professionnel.

– Je te rappelle que je suis là pour une évaluation psychologique, pas pour que tu me colles un complexe œdipien sur le dos, grommela Harry.

C'était sa troisième séance avec Malfoy et le jeune Auror sentait monter en lui des envies de meurtre.

Le blond l'avait d'abord forcé à s'étendre sur son foutu divan, ensuite il l'avait interrogé sur tous les sujets les plus personnels… Harry avait beau se dire que malgré leur passé commun, l'autre se comportait en professionnel et posait les questions habituelles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une sourde vengeance était en train de lui tomber dessus.

– Et moi je te rappelle que si tu veux pouvoir exercer à nouveau ton métier, tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis.

Harry se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de Malfoy. Le blond avait l'air très sérieux.

– Je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai, soupira-t-il.

– Tu n'arriveras pas à faire quoi, Potty ? A me parler de ta maman ?

– Sans parler de ma mère… Tout ça est vraiment trop étrange… Tu ne devrais pas être mon psychomage.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil délicat, et ce geste instinctif fit frissonner Harry… Comme _avant_.

– Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

– On se connaît trop, tous les deux, et tu dois admettre que nous avons un lourd contentieux, ce qui te rend moins neutre vis à vis de moi.

Ce fut au tour de Malfoy de soupirer.

– Et tu n'as clairement pas envie de m'aider à retrouver un quelconque équilibre, ce que je peux comprendre, alors pourquoi s'obstiner ? termina Harry, voyant le blond sur le point de rendre les armes.

Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'était que plus tôt ils cesseraient de se voir, mieux ce serait pour sa santé mentale…

Trop de choses étaient arrivées.

Et trop de temps était passé, les blessures aussi infectées devaient être amputées.

– Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de discuter quoi que ce soit, Potter… répondit Malfoy au bout de quelques secondes, le visage impénétrable. Le Ministère se fiche complètement de savoir qui psychanalyse qui à Colombus, et tout le monde se lave les mains du sort de cette clinique, donc quoi que tu dises, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de décider si je dois être ton psychomage ou pas. Ensuite, tu as parfaitement raison, il y a un lourd contentieux entre nous, et je compte bien mettre à profit ces heures que nous devons passer ensemble pour te faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert. Et pour finir, je n'ai pas encore décidé du contenu de mon rapport pour le Ministère, par conséquent je te suggère de ne pas m'ennuyer avec tes pathétiques états d'âmes et tes foutues questions sur l'éthique. Est-ce clair ?

Harry eut un nouveau frisson, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses souvenirs… Cette fois, c'était l'horreur qui en était la cause, celle de voir ce que Draco Malfoy était réellement devenu.

A cause de lui…

– Très clair, souffla-t-il, vaincu.

– Bien. L'heure est écoulée, nous devrons attendre jeudi pour discuter de ton complexe œdipien.

L'Auror dut prendre sur lui afin d'éviter un dérapage de ses poings sur le parfait visage de son ancien ennemi, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Car Malfoy avait toujours été le seul à avoir cet effet là sur Harry.

**oOo**

**Samedi 3 Mai 2005, 21h 35 – Poudlard : **

L'air était doux en cette soirée de printemps, la nuit qui venait d'étendre son manteau étoilé sur le parc de la vénérable école n'avait plus rien de glacial.

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire nostalgique alors que son regard exercé suivait deux élèves qui se faufilaient hors du bâtiment, probablement dans l'intention de trouver un coin sombre plus propice à une étreinte qu'une salle commune ou un dortoir. Lui même avait tant de souvenirs de ses escapades qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre ces jeunes gens.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il réalisa la tournure que prenaient ses pensées… Il se donnait parfois l'impression d'être un vieux con, surtout quand il se surprenait à avoir une sympathie toute paternelle pour les élèves de Poudlard alors que lui même n'avait pas quitté l'école depuis si longtemps.

Sentant soudain le poids des quelques années qui le séparaient de ces insouciants élèves, il soupira et sortit de la poche de son pantalon un paquet de Malboro qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Harry ne fumait pas… pas vraiment, il ressentait cependant le besoin d'inhaler un peu de nicotine de temps à autres. Ce soir, c'était presque vital, et il devait admettre que depuis une dizaine de jours il avait de plus en plus besoin d'un remède contre le stress.

Il passait souvent saluer Remus Lupin, qui avait décidé d'occuper le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à plein temps, et cela lui permettait de ne pas perdre le contact avec le seul foyer qu'il eut jamais connu. Le loup garou était devenu pour Harry une sorte de père de substitution, moins sévère, plus à l'écoute et toujours disponible pour prendre une tasse de thé et écouter les confidences du fils de feu son meilleur ami.

D'ailleurs, l'homme était le seul à connaître tout de Harry, y compris ce que ce dernier considérait comme trop intime pour faire plus que survoler le sujet avec Ron et Hermione, comme le dossier « Draco Malfoy », sans doute le plus honteux et le plus douloureux de tous pour le jeune Potter.

Toute cette histoire était si compliquée…

Harry avait beau se dire qu'il avait eu des excuses à l'époque, que la guerre et sa jeunesse l'avaient forcé à agir d'une certaine manière… il ne parvenait pas pour autant à se trouver d'aussi bonnes excuses depuis que Malfoy était revenu dans sa vie.

– Je te laisse seul quelques minutes et tu en profites pour t'encrasser les poumons, dit Remus sur un ton faussement réprobateur en se laissant tomber à côté du jeune homme sur la pelouse.

– Comme tu vois, je fais preuve d'un comportement clairement auto destructeur, je me demande ce qu'en penserait mon psy.

Remus eut un petit rire et exhiba à son tour un paquet de cigarettes.

– L'homme est un loup pour l'homme, il est dans sa nature de se faire souffrir et nous ne sommes rien pour nous opposer à cela, dit-il dans un murmure.

Harry ne répondit pas, il savait que Remus ne s'en formaliserait pas, ils avaient l'habitude de passer des heures ensemble sans rien se dire, chacun connaissant les pensées de l'autre.

Une nouvelle fois, l'ancien Gryffondor se plongea dans ses souvenirs…

C'était encore tellement vivace dans son esprit…

Sept ans s'étaient écoulés, et il pouvait encore sentir le parfum des fleurs qui embaumaient l'air à l'époque, des fleurs qui depuis avaient fané, ne laissant d'elles que cette odeur entêtante dans l'esprit du Survivant.

Harry était entré en septième année à Poudlard alors que la guerre se déchainait au dehors, personne n'était à l'abris et Voldemort lançait des attaques aussi précises que meurtrières. Tout le monde avait peur, et lui encore plus car il savait que le destin du monde sorcier reposait sur ses épaules.

La peur… Elle l'avait littéralement aveuglé.

Harry avait rompu avec Ginny Weasley à la fin de sa sixième année, pour la protéger, parce qu'il avait si peur pour elle, parce qu'il le devait… Harry avait dû faire tant de choses à cette époque là.

Il ne pensait pas retourner à Poudlard pour sa septième année, mais il avait tout de même dû se résoudre à monter dans le train avec les autres, juste parce que tout avait commencé entre les murs du vieux château. Hermione avait été la première à le penser et après des semaines à y réfléchir le jeune homme n'avait pu qu'acquiescer, ainsi les trois compagnons avaient décidé, en accord avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, de passer quelques mois à mener leurs recherches depuis l'école. Nombre d'élèves avaient été surpris de les croiser dans les couloirs sans jamais les voir en cour ni dans la grande salle, mais peu d'entre eux avaient été au courant de la raison qui les poussait alors à ignorer jusqu'au couvre feu.

Et à cette époque troublée, Harry était en proie à un profond désarroi, il était certain que son combat ne le mènerait qu'à la mort… Aussi, comme tous les désespérés, avait-il commis des actes que même après sept années d'amers regrets, il ne pouvait se pardonner.

– Remus… souffla-t-il en fixant d'un regard vide le bout rougeoyant de sa cigarette.

– Oui ?

– Que ferais-tu à ma place ? demanda-t-il.

Remus se redressa, le regard indéchiffrable, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un formidable bond dans le temps, de se retrouver à nouveau devant un James Potter culpabilisant parce qu'il venait de faire souffrir une fois de plus Lily Evans, et cela le troubla.

– Je ne suis pas à ta place, et mon caractère m'a souvent joué des tours, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider, à moins que tu ne me dises ce que tu veux…

Harry souffla, comme si un poids lui comprimait soudain la poitrine.

– Je veux qu'il me pardonne, mais j'ai conscience que lui demander son pardon serait aussi dingue que de tenter de manucurer un dragon et espérer s'en sortir.

L'image fit sourire Remus.

– En es-tu certain ?

– C'est la seule chose dont je sois certain.

A la façon d'un magnétoscope mal réglé, l'esprit de Harry le forçait à revoir encore une fois ses souvenirs.

La recherche des horcruxes, si floue, l'épuisement la rendait presque irréelle à présent. Mais des choses trop claires, telles des plaies encore sanguinolentes défilaient.

Toute cette violence l'avait rendu avide de réconfort, avait créé en Harry le besoin cruel de caresses, de contacts… Besoin qu'il avait un temps pensé étancher auprès de Ginny, mais un seul regard en direction de son meilleur ami l'en avait dissuadé ; cette famille souffrait déjà tellement, il aurait eu l'impression d'utiliser la jeune fille, puisqu'il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Alors qui ?

A qui prendre cette tendresse ?

Qui serait incapable de le regretter ?

La solution s'était imposée d'elle même au bout de quelques semaines, lorsque par hasard Harry avait croisé le regard suffisant de l'héritier des Malfoy.

Malfoy n'avait plus rien, mais il se permettait tout de même de regarder le monde de haut, comme pour signifier clairement qu'il n'avait pas perdu l'essentiel : sa superbe.

Et Harry, ce jour là, eut envie – besoin, presque douloureusement – d'arracher ce masque noble et d'extirper de ce corps pâle toute la chaleur dont il rêvait.

Et ça avait été si facile…

Tellement facile qu'il aurait dû se méfier.

– Tu devrais essayer de revoir tes certitudes, dit Remus, interrompant le film mental de Harry.

– Il est trop tard à présent.

Il était trop tard depuis le soir où Malfoy lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, et que Harry avait fui.

**oOo**

**Lundi 5 Mai 2005, 19h11 – Clinique Colombus : **

– Je trouve que tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts, Potter, grinça Draco Malfoy en jetant un énième coup d'œil agacé à sa montre.

Le jeune Auror haussa les épaules, ne daignant pas quitter son mutisme pour justifier son attitude désinvolte. Il en avait assez des questions toutes plus humiliantes les unes que les autres, il savait pertinemment que le blond testait sa patience.

Il était vrai qu'il n'aurait pas fallu à Harry autant de temps pour perdre son calme quelques années plus tôt, mais tout avait changé.

Et Harry n'était pas certain d'apprécier cette nouvelle donne qui conférait à son ancienne Némésis tant de pouvoir sur sa vie.

Il avait retourné les mots de Remus des dizaines de fois dans son esprit, éprouvant le besoin presque désespéré de trouver une faille à son propre sentiment d'inéluctabilité, il avait failli ouvrir la bouche des douzaines de fois pour demander pardon à Malfoy, mais jamais aucun son n'avait franchi ses lèvres.

Harry était comme verrouillé, et il ne sentait que trop son impuissance face au jeune homme qu'il avait sciemment brisé sept ans plus tôt.

Un nouveau soupir agacé lui indiqua que Draco Malfoy commençait lentement à craquer.

– On dirait que tu as vraiment envie que je boucle ton dossier avec une belle mention sur ton aliénation mentale, et c'est ce qui va arriver si tu ne te décides pas à ouvrir la bouche, Potty.

Harry soupira, et plus par fatigue qu'autre chose, il se décida à contenter Malfoy.

– Il y a beaucoup de choses traumatisantes dans mon passé, mais c'est le cas de beaucoup de personnes, surtout de celles qui ont vécu pendant la guerre, tu ne crois pas ? Tu dois te souvenir de ce que c'était, de ce qui _devait être fait_ à l'époque… Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel à dire, rien qui me tourmente et me force à me confier à un thérapeute, à moins que la volonté de préserver la paix soit une tare, une hérésie. Et si c'est le cas alors je veux bien que tu me fasses enfermer, car jamais je ne cesserai de traquer ceux qui ont torturé et tué.

– Voyez-vous ça… un justicier des temps modernes, ironisa le blond.

Harry leva les yeux et détailla le visage fin de son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, toujours cet air supérieur, ces manières pédantes de petit bourgeois sûr de sa fortune… Mais Harry connaissait bien cet air là, et il savait que c'était juste un masque friable apposé à la va-vite sur le véritable visage – bien plus plaisant – de Draco Malfoy.

Aussi ne se formalisa-t-il pas.

La pendule sonna la demie, et Harry se leva.

– Chacun a sa façon de sauver le monde, je suis juste navré que tu utilises ton propre talent pour tenter de me détruire, murmura-t-il et ses paroles restèrent entre eux comme suspendues dans l'air tiède de la pièce.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma doucement derrière Harry que Draco reprit ses esprits.

**oOo**

**Samedi 10 Mai 2005, 23h05 – le « Central Pub », Bayswater Road : **

– A la santé du futur ministre de la justice magique ! s'exclama Harry en levant son verre en direction d'un Ronald Weasley aux oreilles d'un rouge soutenu.

Le jeune Auror fut imité par tous les convives et manqua se fêler une côte en contenant son fou rire, décidément son meilleur ami ne cesserait jamais d'inventer de nouvelles couleurs dans ses moments de gêne : ses oreilles venaient de virer à un ton de magenta qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie l'oncle Vernon.

Harry regarda autour de lui, heureux que cette semaine soit terminée et de pouvoir enfin se détendre en bonne compagnie. Ron venait de gagner un procès difficile et avait obtenu la condamnation d'un dangereux faussaire qui s'amusait depuis des années à ensorceler des artefacts et à les introduire sous diverses formes inoffensives chez des moldus ignorants du danger.

Aussi, plus par désir de s'aérer l'esprit que par réelle envie de faire la fête, Harry avait-il répondu présent à l'invitation de Hermione et avait retrouvé ses amis dans un bar à la mode du Londres moldu. Il était enchanté de revoir certains camarades qu'il ne rencontrait que trop peu depuis qu'il avait pris la tête de la section des Aurors d'élite, comme Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Cho Chang (qui commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise à force de lui lancer des regards brulants), Ginny Weasley… et encore beaucoup d'autres anciens de l'AD.

Pris d'un doute, il demanda à Hermione :

– Comment t'es-tu arrangée pour réunir tout le monde ?

– Je me suis dit que peut-être certains auraient gardé leur galion de l'époque, dit-elle en souriant, visiblement fière de son idée.

– C'est une excellente idée, je trouve, dit-il en souriant.

Hermione haussa les épaules et reporta son regard brun sur son fiancé, et Harry se sentit presque de trop lorsque Ron et elle échangèrent un regard chargé de tant de tendresse et d'amour que c'en était indécent.

– Je… crois que je vais aller me chercher autre chose à boire, dit-il, soudain un peu mal à l'aise.

Il ne se vexa pas de l'absence de réponse et s'empressa de se diriger vers le bar, trop heureux d'échapper quelques instants à la gaieté survoltée de ses anciens camarades.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un verre de vin blanc atterrit sous son nez qu'il se permit d'observer les gens autour de lui. C'était un peu ridicule mais siroter sa boisson lui permettait de garder une contenance, lui donnait une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment mais qui lui permettait de faire illusion, juste le temps de regarder des personnes qui, peut-être, le jaugeaient. Un reste du gamin timide et effacé…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines alors qu'il imaginait ce que le psychomage Malfoy pourrait faire de cette information : « ainsi, vous vous sentez mal à l'aise au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus… Huuuummmm… ».

Harry avait senti un léger changement lors de leur dernière séance, mais il n'avait pu déterminer si cela lui était bénéfique ou pas. Connaissant le blond, il ne pariait pas trop sur le côté positif mais un Gryffondor par définition se devait de rester positif.

Mais il n'oubliait pas que Malfoy avait été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Comment l'oublier, de toute façon… il avait passé sept ans à se demander comment il avait pu trouver le courage de fuir, cette nuit-là.

Il se le demandait encore, d'ailleurs, en promenant son regard vert sur la foule des habitués.

Le bar était grand sans être immense, la décoration renforçait l'impression de chaleur et de convivialité et le personnel était agréable avec la clientèle. Les gens semblaient se connaître et plaisantaient d'une table à l'autre, la musique d'ambiance, présente sans être assourdissante, dispensait un prétexte aux couples – ou futurs couples – pour se frotter les uns aux autres en appelant cela de la danse.

Encore une fois, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas sacrifié aux rituels de la séduction depuis bien longtemps.

Mais il se connaissait trop bien, il savait qu'il mènerait une vie de moine jusqu'à ce que son corps sature et le force à trouver en urgence une personne dont il ne retiendrait ni le nom, ni le numéro de téléphone et bien entendu le sexe de la personne en question ne serait pas une donnée de l'équation, car il s'en fichait.

D'ailleurs, s'il se montrait complètement honnête, Harry devait bien s'avouer que les aventures sans lendemain lui laissaient un goût d'inachevé, une frustration sous-jacente comme s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait chez ces personnes qui dans sa mémoire demeuraient sans nom et sans visage.

Mais Harry Potter se rappelait également qu'il avait failli être envoyé dans la maison Serpentard, antre des faux semblants, ainsi lorsque son introspection le menait plus loin qu'il ne le souhaitait, il y pensait… C'était bien commode, tout de même…

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, l'ancien Gryffondor se mit à détailler le jeune homme qui venait de s'approcher du bar dans le but évident de commander à boire et constata avec amusement qu'ils se ressemblaient. L'autre était, selon lui, plus jeune et plus mignon que lui même mais leurs statures étaient assez semblables, et Harry se demanda si sa coiffure pourrait passer comme un effet de mode en observant les épis savamment arrangés du brun au bar. Qui sait, un de ces jours, il pourrait avoir l'air dans le coup sans le faire exprès…

Bien entendu, Harry était moins bien habillé – il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'engoncer dans des vêtements étriqués alors qu'il allait passer une soirée entre amis, aussi avait-il opté pour un jean (le seul qui était encore propre, décidément il faudrait qu'il pense à faire une lessive…) et un polo noirs – et portait des lunettes – il en avait changé depuis Poudlard et ne réservait ses verres de contact qu'aux missions dangereuses –, la ressemblance s'arrêtait ainsi à leurs silhouettes mais cela restait divertissant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le barman s'exclama en voyant le jeune homme :

– Harry ! Dieu du Ciel, ça fait une éternité !

Le sauveur de l'humanité faillit en tomber de son tabouret. Décidément les coïncidences…

Avec un petit sourire amusé, il tendit l'oreille, curieux.

– Je sais, je n'ai pas eu tellement de temps ces dernières semaines, répondit le jeune homme brun.

– Ah… les études universitaires demandent beaucoup d'abnégation, commenta le barman avec une moue philosophe.

– On peut dire ça, oui.

– Et tu t'en sors depuis que ton colocataire est parti ?

– Ca va, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre même si le boulot n'est pas toujours facile.

– Oui… en tout cas je ne sais pas comment tu fais, moi je ne pourrais pas faire ce genre de chose pour de l'argent…

Harry fronça les sourcils, la conversation prenait un tour assez privé et il se sentait un peu honteux d'assister à cela, car même s'il savait que de nombreux étudiants faisaient commerce de leurs corps pour payer leurs études (car il était évident que les deux hommes parlaient de « ce genre » de boulot), ça ne le rendait pas moins mal à l'aise. Il allait se lever dans le but de retourner auprès de ses amis lorsqu'une question du barman attisa une nouvelle fois sa curiosité.

– Dis donc, le blondinet qui a l'air d'être assis sur un cactus au fond de la salle, il est avec toi ?

– Oui, en quelque sorte, répondit l'étudiant avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Harry se mit à scanner la foule du regard, d'une façon qu'il espérait discrète afin de déterminer si son sixième sens était toujours opérationnel, car il avait la drôle d'impression que quelque chose allait arriver.

– Oh… Allons bon… Travail ou plaisir ?

La voix du barman lui parvenait à présent comme à travers un brouillard, quasiment noyée au milieu des autres alors que ses yeux se posaient sur une chevelure blonde dont le propriétaire, assis à une table à l'écart des autres, tentait plus ou moins vainement de se fondre dans l'ombre.

Bien entendu…

Existait-il deux personnes capables d'avoir l'air si mal à l'aise dans un lieu bondé et cependant aptes à prendre l'air dégagé de celui qui s'ennuie souverainement ?

Non, il n'existait pas de personnes semblables à Draco Malfoy… Et le destin cruel s'acharnait sur Harry en mettant sous ses yeux celui qu'il essayait d'oublier le temps d'une minuscule soirée.

Dire qu'il avait presque réussi…

Le blond avait l'air singulièrement énervé, il n'avait pas envie d'être là et cela se voyait. Il était étonnant pour le Survivant de constater que son ancienne Némésis avait si peu changé depuis sept ans : toujours snob, toujours beau, toujours angoissé par la foule. Il se rappelait des conversations qu'ils avaient eues à l'époque, quand Draco lui avait confié qu'il ne supportait pas les lieux clos pleins de monde… Lorsqu'il lui avait dit admirer les grosses berlines moldues… Et, fatalement, le soir où, au comble du plaisir, il lui avait soufflé qu'il l'aimait avec ce regard brillant qui, des années après, lui remuait encore le cœur quand il y pensait.

Le jeune étudiant à la chevelure désordonnée était donc venu avec Malfoy…

– Un peu des deux, badinait ce dernier alors que le barman lui servait deux verres de ce qui semblait être du vin blanc.

Harry eut un petit pincement dans la poitrine et se retint de grimacer.

Finalement, le Prince des glaces avait changé… Avant il ne détournait pas de jeunes hommes pour le plaisir physique…

Avant il ne payait pas.

– C'est donc un client… Eh bien, s'ils sont tous aussi mignons, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer. Celui ci me ferait presque douter de mon hétérosexualité, ricana le barman que Harry trouva immédiatement moins sympathique.

– Ne te fie pas aux apparences, il est peut être beau mais il est surtout bizarre…

– Ah bon ? Il porte des sous vêtements féminins ?

– Non… C'est un peu plus glauque que ça. C'est un client régulier de l'agence et ses demandes sont toujours un peu… particulières.

– Tu commences à me faire peur…

– Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois… En fait il a des critères de sélections assez précis pour les hôtes qu'il fréquente, il faut qu'ils soient bruns et qu'ils s'appellent Harry…

Le jeune étudiant continua de parler, mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard était fixé sur Malfoy et dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait trop vite.

Pendant ce temps-là, inconscient du trouble dont était victime un certain héros, Draco Malfoy essayait de toutes ses forces de vaincre sa haine des bars et des gens en regardant partout et nulle part à la fois.

Il avait besoin d'un verre et ce petit crétin tardait à lui ramener le sien.

Par moments, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas lui même sa place en tant que patient de l'unité psychomagique de Colombus tant son comportement devenait incohérent. Et les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas depuis qu'il avait accepté de devenir le psychomage référent du Ministère sur le cas Potter.

Au départ, tout était si clair dans son esprit : en devenant le thérapeute de Potter, il tenait son destin professionnel entre ses mains, avec l'avantage non négligeable d'avoir le pouvoir de le forcer à révéler ses faiblesses.

Mais plus les séances s'enchainaient, plus c'était lui qui se sentait faible.

Visiblement, sept années n'avaient pas suffi à refermer la plaie que le « héros » lui avait infligée au niveau du cœur.

Avec un petit sourire amer, il décida de se convaincre que la vengeance y parviendrait.

– Voici ton verre de vin.

Draco se détendit un peu lorsque son regard put se poser sur quelque chose de tangible, à savoir le jeune hôte prénommé Harry qui venait d'arriver avec ce qui s'apparentait dans son esprit fatigué à une planche de salut, aussi plongea-t-il ses lèvres dans le nectar légèrement sucré avec un petit sourire reconnaissant.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser inviter dans un bar par les jeunes hommes qu'il payait habituellement pour leurs services, il n'aimait pas la foule, ni les gens en général même si son métier consistait à analysait les tréfonds de l'âme humaine. Cependant cette fois-ci, il avait dû se forcer, cette fin qu'il appelait de tous ses vœux était à ce prix là.

Et, étrangement, c'était comme s'il avait eu envie de voir si ce « Harry » ressemblait toujours autant à l'autre ailleurs que dans la lumière inexistante d'une ruelle.

Draco fut soulagé de constater que la ressemblance s'arrêtait aux cheveux et à la forme du visage, le garçon était visiblement plus jeune sous l'éclairage de la salle enfumée, il devait avoir à peine dix huit ou dix neuf ans. Ses yeux étaient verts, mais ils n'avaient pas la nuance exacte de vert qui donnait à Draco l'impression enivrante d'être seul au monde lorsqu'ils se fixaient sur lui, et ses lèvres n'avaient pas de pli sensuel qui donnait envie de les dévorer…

Non, ce « Harry » n'était pas le bon, il en était même très loin maintenant que Draco y regardait de plus près, et cela le rassurait.

Il savait que son obsession finirait par le perdre, que depuis qu'il était revenu à Londres, le manque se faisait plus durement sentir chaque jour…

Il sentait que s'il ne s'éloignait pas très vite, il craquerait…

Il suffisait de si peu… oh oui, tellement peu.

Mais il avait une revanche à prendre, et les piètres substituts qu'il se payait, outre leur utilité première, l'aidaient à garder la tête froide.

– C'est dommage que tu ne portes pas de lunettes, je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien, dit-il à « Harry » en souriant.

– C'est une chose qui peut s'arranger, si tu veux, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix pleine de promesses.

Peut-être garderait-il ce jeune homme quelques semaines, après tout il savait y faire.

**oOo**

**Lundi 12 Mai 2005, 17h50 – Clinique Colombus : **

Ils n'avançaient pas…

Contrairement à son habitude, Draco ne faisait rien pour que ça avance et il en ressentait une certaine culpabilité, mais il lui suffisait de se rappeler le bruit de cette porte qui avait claqué sept ans plus tôt pour que ce sentiment malvenu s'estompe rapidement.

Il avait renoncé à demander à son « patient » de s'étendre sur le divan, vu que ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à se placer de façon à le regarder droit dans les yeux, ce qui était l'inverse du but de la manœuvre. Ainsi, l'Auror déchu se trouvait assis négligemment sur ledit divan, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui dans une posture de détente, et Draco se retenait de lui hurler « mais on t'a jamais appris à te tenir correctement, connard ?! » tant cette attitude lui donnait envie de s'asseoir à côté de lui, voire _sur_ lui. Au lieu de ça, le psychomage se contentait de l'observer en se demandant ce qui pouvait se trouver dans cet esprit autrefois terriblement perturbé.

Ce qui l'ennuyait vraiment, c'était de réaliser qu'il suffirait que Potter s'excuse sincèrement de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait pour qu'il rende les armes, aussi ne le poussait-il pas dans cette direction, il était déjà suffisamment dur de garder un visage impassible en sa présence.

Le silence s'éternisait, comme lors des précédentes séances, avec peut être un infime changement : le brun semblait non plus énervé mais gêné… presque honteux, et Draco ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce brusque changement.

– Potter, histoire que nous ne perdions pas trop notre temps, tu ne voudrais pas me raconter quelque chose ? demanda finalement le blond qui sentait ses nerfs durement mis à l'épreuve.

Une nouvelle fois, le praticien eut le réflexe de maitriser le léger sursaut que son patient provoqua chez lui en plongeant son regard dans le sien, ce drôle de regard trop vert pour être honnête.

– Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? Tu aimes les contes de fées, toi ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

– Non, et j'ai toujours pensé que Blanche Neige était une pétasse qui se faisait servir des diamants sur un plateau par un troupeau de nabots trop cons pour prévoir qu'elle allait se barrer avec le premier prince fauché qui passerait sur son cheval tape-à-l'œil. Ce que je te demande, c'est de me raconter un fait marquant de ta vie, que je n'entame pas ma nuit tout de suite.

Le rire de Potter prit Draco au dépourvu, cet éclat chaud avait les sonorité d'une mélodie oubliée et des accents de passé lointain qui lui donnèrent à la fois envie de sourire et de hurler.

– Je n'avais jamais pensé aux choses sous cet angle, mais maintenant que tu le dis…

Draco parvint à empêcher son visage de se détendre au prix d'un monstrueux effort. L'atmosphère se détendait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Sa voix se fit polaire lorsqu'il parla à nouveau :

– Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé à Bucarest.

La température de la pièce sembla immédiatement chuter, jusqu'à égaler celle de la banquise.

L'Auror s'était visiblement raidi, et Draco assista avec délectation à son combat intérieur : il mourait d'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais il ne le ferait pas. Ce Potter-là savait se maîtriser… hélas. Au lieu de ça, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux, ce qui accentua le désordre de ses épis noirs dont le blond ne pouvait que se rappeler la douceur.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, souffla Harry au bout de quelques instants.

– Tu n'es pas ici pour avoir des idées, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas ton point fort dans la vie. Et je te rappelle que si tu es ici, c'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ton patron.

L'ancien Gryffondor eut un rire sans joie.

– Je ne te savais pas aussi naïf, Malfoy… Croire que les grands du Ministère se soucient de mon deuil…

– Ce ne serait pas une première, tu es leur petit héros.

– _J'étais_ leur héros, nuance. Ils se souviennent que j'ai eu la peau de Voldemort seulement quand ça les arrange, le reste du temps, il faut juste que je ne fasse pas trop de vagues, et la chasse au mage noir les ennuie parce que reconnaître qu'il existe encore des adeptes du mouvement mangemort, c'est accepter l'idée que la guerre ne sera jamais vraiment terminée.

– Et pour toi, c'est terminé ? demanda le psychomage.

Il avait la sensation de toucher à un but qu'il ne s'était pourtant pas fixé, comme si Harry Potter était un patient comme les autres… sauf qu'il l'intriguait plus que les autres.

Ce dernier soupira, l'étincelle farouche qui avait fait briller son regard lors de sa précédente tirade vacilla avant de s'éteindre totalement, laissant place à une grande lassitude.

– À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Il y a des jours où je voudrais pouvoir me lever en me disant que je ne vais pas devoir examiner des cadavres de victimes ou observer des gens que je sais coupables sans pouvoir rien faire parce que je n'ai aucune preuve… Mais je sais que pas un jour ne passe sans que des horreurs ne soient commises, et ça me rend malade. Alors… je crois que j'aimerais laisser mon costume de héros au placard, mais je ne m'en sens pas le droit car même si la guerre est terminée, des gens continuent de faire le mal.

– Ca ne répond pas à ma question, pointa le blond, s'attirant un regard lourd de reproches.

– La guerre… soupira Harry. En y réfléchissant bien, elle aurait pu se terminer quand j'ai tué Voldemort, après tout c'est bien ainsi que la plupart des gens voient les choses.

– Mais pas toi.

– Non. Tout simplement parce que je ne me battais pas contre quelqu'un mais pour quelque chose.

La petite lueur était revenue dans ses yeux, cela fit presque sourire Draco. Potter était donc bien taillé dans l'étoffe des héros, celle qui se déchire parfois mais ne craque jamais, celle qui protège, celle que l'on aime porter au contact de la peau.

– Ainsi, tu penses que tu dois défendre la vie des gens au péril de la tienne, tu es d'une noblesse d'âme rare. Cependant tu oublies que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir ce but, et tu fonces dans les ennuis chaque jour un peu plus.

– Je ne fais que mon devoir.

Cette fois, il avait détourné le regard, et Draco ressentit cette sensation familière de victoire, il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait chez chaque patient : le nœud du problème. Il ignora l'élan de culpabilité qui comprimait sa poitrine et se permit un hochement de tête à l'intention du jeune homme qui fixait à présent le tapis.

– Tu sais, Potter, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais quelqu'un de profondément débile. Altruiste mais parfaitement con.

Le regard fuyant quitta le sol, il était empli d'étonnement et de colère lorsqu'il rencontre celui, amusé, de Draco.

– Je n'ai pas terminé, l'interrompit ce dernier alors qu'il allait visiblement exprimer son mécontentement. J'ai lu le dossier que m'a envoyé le ministère à ton sujet, tout y est mentionné y compris certains détails de ta vie privée.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, ce que je fais de ma vie ? demanda sèchement Harry.

Draco prit son temps avant de répondre, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été aussi près de se faire casser la figure par son ennemi favori depuis des années.

Son corps était tendu comme un arc, comme en position d'attaque alors qu'il était encore assis.

_Une élite reste une élite, hein Potter ? _

– Tu deviens vulgaire, ça ne te va pas.

– Mon langage t'emmerde, Malfoy.

– Visiblement, oui. À présent je vais te délivrer certaines des conclusions auxquelles j'ai pu parvenir jusqu'ici. Il était utile de mentionner ton dossier car il contient des détails importants. Premièrement : tu n'as pas eu de nouveaux amis depuis Poudlard, et deuxièmement : tu es célibataire depuis… aussi loin que puissent remonter les sources des enquêteurs internes, à savoir Ginny Weasley en sixième année à l'école.

– Je sais préserver ma vie privée, c'est tout.

L'interruption n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais le Psychomage s'interrompit, ce ne fut que lorsque le silence devint pesant qu'il reprit son discours.

– Tu es seul, Potter, et tu en souffres. S'il y avait une personne importante pour toi dans ta vie, tu ne prendrais pas autant de risques inconsidérés mais comme il n'y a strictement personne pour qui tu veuilles rester vivant, tu vas au devant de la mort dès que tu le peux, histoire de voir si cette fois elle voudra de toi. En réalité tu as plus peur de vivre que de mourir, c'est pour ça que tu ne t'es attaché à rien ni personne depuis l'école. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Contre toute attente, l'Auror ne s'énerva pas, pourtant Draco savait qu'il avait touché juste et ce genre de sortie suscitait habituellement de vives réactions chez ses patients. Cela lui aurait plu de voir de l'émotion à l'état pur sur ce visage d'homme si maîtrisé.

Mais cette fois plus encore que les autres, il se heurta à une expression dénuée de relief, lisse et sans aucune prise pour son esprit acéré. Rien qu'un peu de lassitude au fond des yeux verts.

– Tu es un fin psychologue, Malfoy, tous ces diplômes ne sont donc pas du vent et j'en suis impressionné. Mais tu as oublié quelques données dans ton étude de mon cas, ce qui est bien compréhensible vu que ces données te concernent directement, murmura-t-il en se levant lentement. Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrai dire ou faire à présent ne pourra te convaincre de me laisser la seule chose à laquelle je tienne aujourd'hui : mon métier. Aussi je vais te laisser compléter joyeusement mon évaluation avec ta belle plume et ton encre rouge.

Le Psychomage se permit un sourire condescendant lorsque son « patient » eut tourné le dos dans le but évident de partir, sourire qui s'effrita quand ce dernier se tourna une dernière fois avant de franchir le seuil.

– Pour toi non plus, ce n'est pas terminé, j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Si doucement que le blond en oublia de contrôler ses traits fins, son expression se fit douloureuse.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de très longues minutes que Draco prit conscience qu'il était seul, et il en fut soulagé.

Trop de vérités avaient été dites, et cette fois, ils avaient été trop loin.

Beaucoup trop loin.

**oOoOo**

**Lundi 12 Mai 2005, 22h50 – Appartement de Draco Malfoy : **

– Allo ? Draco, c'est moi… encore. Bon sang, décroche, je sais que tu es là. Tu fais encore ton asocial chronique et j'ai horreur de ça.

Ce devait être le quinzième message que Blaise laissait sur son répondeur, mais Draco n'avait aucune envie de répondre.

Pas envie de parler.

– Dracoooooo, gémit la voix de son meilleur ami. Je vais être obligé d'employer des méthodes basses et viles pour que tu me répondes, comme par exemple m'inviter chez toi avec ma douce épouse, qui adorera, j'en suis sûr, ce que tu as fait de ton intérieur, et…

– C'est vraiment petit, même pour toi, Zabini, grogna le blond en décrochant le combiné.

Un rire étranglé lui parvint mais ça n'éveilla même pas sa mauvaise humeur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il simplement.

– Juste savoir comment tu vas.

– … Donc c'est pour t'enquérir de ma santé que tu as saturé mon répondeur.

– Tout à fait.

Draco soupira, il imaginait très bien le sourire débile que Blaise devait afficher en cet instant.

Il aurait peut être mieux fait de ne pas annuler leur rendez vous de la veille…

– Je vais bien. Tu sais tout, tu es heureux ?

– Draco… Combien de fois devrai-je te répéter d'arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ? Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien.

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence, les deux anciens Serpentards se jaugeaient l'un l'autre, un duel silencieux que perdit Draco.

– Ca ira mieux, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, souffla-t-il.

– Arrête ça, tu vas finir par faire une connerie.

– La connerie est faite depuis longtemps.

– Ca ne servira strictement à rien de rouvrir tes blessures, au mieux tu vas lui faire du tort, au pire…

– Au pire il me tuera peut-être…

– Tu fais chier, si tu crois que ça va me rassurer.

– On parle de Potter, je te rappelle, le petit Saint.

– Non, on parle d'un mec dressé pour tuer avec son petit doigt.

Le blond eut un rire amusé et se dit qu'il avait bien fait de décrocher son téléphone, finalement.

– Cesse de t'inquiéter, je sais ce que je fais, dit-il.

– C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, vois-tu. Je t'ai ramassé à la petite cuiller il y a sept ans, je ne voudrais pas avoir à recommencer.

– Tu n'auras pas à le faire, cette fois. Je ne fais que rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cet enfoiré.

– Vas-y doucement quand même.

– Bien sûr, la douceur, c'est justement ma spécialité.

– Dommage que ce ne soit pas celle de Potter, pas vrai ?

– Si tu le dis… Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois mettre de l'ordre dans mes dossiers.

Cette conversation ne les menait nulle part, Blaise essaierait encore de le faire revenir à la raison et lui se butterait, encore et encore jusqu'à céder pour ne plus entendre les supplications de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère.

De toute façon rien ne le ferait revenir sur sa décision de briser Harry Potter.

– D'accord, je vais faire comme si tu ne me mentais pas, fit Blaise dont la voix étouffée exprimait une claire réprobation.

– Je ne mens pas, bonne soirée.

Sans attendre de réponse, Draco raccrocha le combiné en soupirant.

Décidément, l'Angleterre ne lui réussissait pas.

Pourtant, il aurait dû être heureux de revenir sur les terres de son enfance, mais il ne l'était pas… Ce pays lui avait tout pris et se reconstruire lui avait demandé tant d'efforts que ce retour lui apparaissait comme une épreuve.

Mais il tiendrait… il devait tenir.

Sa main droite se mit à caresser distraitement le couvercle du coffret en bois posé sur ses genoux tandis que la gauche se saisissait du verre posé sur le guéridon, près du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis en arrivant.

Son regard pâle hésitait à se poser sur l'objet… pour l'instant. Car il savait pertinemment que dès que son verre serait vide, il ne pourrait plus s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa boîte de Pandore personnelle et de regarder encore et encore ce qu'elle contenait à s'en faire saigner les yeux et le cœur.

L'Armagnac non plus ne lui réussissait pas… visiblement.

Ce rituel immuable lui permettait de ne pas perdre de vue son objectif, celui auquel il se raccrochait depuis son départ aux États Unis. C'était comme une drogue qui lui apportait du réconfort en premier lieu avant de lui asséner la douleur du manque, les regrets, la culpabilité d'avoir encore cédé à la tentation.

Draco Malfoy se savait malade, fou à lier même… mais tant que personne de condamnait les fous d'amour, il ne risquait rien.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque le coffret fut ouvert, les parchemins et les photos étaient un peu abîmés d'avoir été trop touchés, pliés ou même déchirés puis recollés pour certains.

Et comme dans tout rituel immuable, les souvenirs qu'il retenait enfermés dans un coin de son esprit remontèrent à la surface, menaçant de le submerger sous une vague d'émotions.

Alors il se laissa emporter par ce raz de marée et revit pour la millième fois au moins les images de ces moments qui à présent le torturaient.

Rien ne lui avait été épargné, absolument rien depuis son quinzième anniversaire. Il avait eu droit à la honte lorsque son père avait été emprisonné, puis à la peur lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort, livré comme esclave consenti par sa famille, associée à ce sentiment de trahison inédit mais terriblement douloureux. Par la suite, les choses s'étaient enchaînées : la marque, la mission suicide pour assassiner Dumbledore, Snape en train de lui sauver la vie…

Et Potter…

Toujours Potter, le Saint Sauveur, détenteur de la parole divine, avait déclaré que Draco « pouvait bénéficier de la protection de l'Ordre du Phoenix » lorsque Snape l'avait ramené au quartier général.

Potter ne l'avait même pas regardé, cette fois là, Draco s'en souvenait parfaitement. Le sentiment de trahison – différent de celui ressenti lorsqu'il avait été offert au Seigneur des Ténèbres – lui avait donné envie de frapper encore et encore ce visage détourné, d'arracher ces yeux qui refusaient de le regarder…

Mais comme on ne lui avait rien laissé, pas même le droit de s'insurger, Draco s'était contenté de serrer les poings et les lèvres, pour ne pas blesser ni insulter celui qui ne devait en aucun cas être touché.

Le temps d'un été isolé de tout, et la rentrée lui avait apporté le soulagement des retrouvailles avec ses amis qui – malgré tout le mal que l'on avait pu dire sur les Serpentards – lui avaient toujours été d'un grand soutien lors des périodes difficiles. Sans nouvelles de ses parents, il avait dû se résoudre à reprendre une vie normale et à assister à des cours qui, sans l'ancienne rivalité l'opposant à Harry Potter, lui avaient semblé bien fades, le héros étant occupé ailleurs. Bien entendu, il avait essayé de savoir pourquoi, alors que tout le monde avait pu constater que le célèbre trio errait dans le château mais brillait par son absence en cours, tant de secret entourait la mission de son ennemi. On lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait rester discret et garder ses questions pour lui.

Encore une fois, il avait fermé sa bouche mais n'avait pu se résoudre à clore ses yeux, qui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive s'étaient mis à suivre Potter de plus en plus souvent.

Puis il y avait eu la fois de trop… Une fois, une seule et tout avait dérapé. Des semaines de contrôle intensif de ses réactions, des heures d'auto flagellation mentale pour aboutir à cette seule et unique fois où il avait rencontré Potter dans le couloir menant aux cuisines.

Et cette fois non plus, il ne l'avait pas regardé.

Alors Draco avait craqué.

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien, mais il était sûr d'avoir plaqué l'autre garçon si fort contre le mur après l'avoir secoué qu'il en avait déchiré sa chemise au niveau du col. Cette chemise qu'il avait gardée, il la porta à son visage et eut l'impression de sentir encore son parfum.

Il lui avait surement craché des insultes… surement.

Il ne se souvenait pas de tout.

Par contre, ce dont il se rappelait avec une netteté douloureuse, c'était ce regard étrangement perdu que lui avait lancé Potter lorsqu'il avait enfin daigné le regarder, un regard qui l'avait figé tel un sortilège vicieux.

Et Potter l'avait embrassé.

Draco n'avait jamais été aussi stupéfait, il n'avait pas vraiment réagi au début… Lui qui était toujours prompt à prendre des initiatives s'était laissé entrainer, sans trop comprendre… sans trop chercher à comprendre, surtout.

Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons, mais ça ne l'avait pas dégoûté que Potter l'embrasse ainsi, pas plus que ça ne l'avait rebuté lorsqu'il l'avait touché. Il avait même aimé.

Le premier soir, les choses entre eux en étaient restées au stade de la caresse à peine esquissée, sans que Draco puisse émettre une seule protestation. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais su s'il avait envie de protester contre le baiser ou contre l'arrêt du baiser…

Il caressa le parchemin jauni que la lettre qu'il avait écrite quelques heures après ce baiser… il ne l'avait jamais envoyée. Il aurait sans doute eu honte s'il l'avait fait, jamais il n'avait écrit quelque chose d'aussi mièvre. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il relisait ses interrogations et ses questions, qu'il n'avait, bien entendu, jamais réussi à poser à Potter.

Il y avait eu d'autres soirs après celui-ci, d'autres baisers, d'autres caresses de plus en plus poussées, et Draco avait fini par ne plus se laisser entrainer.

Il avait eu envie de plus, alors il avait pris.

Leur relation avait duré quelques mois, des mois au cours desquels Draco n'avait plus vécu que pour ces rencontres nocturnes lors desquelles il découvrait un Harry Potter bien différent de celui qu'il haïssait si bien. Celui-ci était silencieux, doux, chaud et impitoyablement charnel, comme s'il avait besoin de toucher quelque chose de tangible à chaque instant sous peine de sombrer corps et biens dans une tourmente dont l'imagination de Draco ne pouvait qu'effleurer l'ampleur.

Ce Potter-là l'avait séduit, envoûté.

Ce Potter-là l'avait asservi.

Ce Potter-là l'avait brisé.

Le quatrième verre se vidait doucement, au gré des lettres qu'il n'avait jamais envoyées et des photos qu'il avait pu dérober à l'avorton photographe des Gryffondor.

Il sut qu'il devait aller se coucher lorsque sa mémoire se rapprocha douloureusement de la fin de l'histoire, qui malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire restait beaucoup trop nette dans son esprit.

Parfois, il contemplait jusqu'au bout ses souvenirs, mais parfois seulement.

D'autres fois, il se contentait de les laisser dormir dans leur boîte.

Et ce soir-là, peut être parce que sa revanche était sur le point de se jouer, Draco eut envie d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent les pétales de la rose, tout au fond du coffret, il renonça.

Pas encore.

Il s'accorderait cet ultime privilège bientôt, lorsque tout serait terminé.

Le couvercle claqua, émettant un bruit mat, et ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Draco se permit de laisser libre cours à sa peine.

**oOo**

**Mardi 13 Mai, 19h30 – Centre de Londres : **

Le jeune étudiant était un garçon issu d'une « bonne famille », le genre de famille qui ne laisse pas à ses membres la place pour imaginer les ennuis d'ordre financier ou judiciaire, aussi était-il très nerveux de se trouver dans cette drôle de pièce aux murs sales. Il essayait de voir quelque chose dans le miroir sans tain mais jusqu'ici il n'avait pu croiser que son propre regard.

Des heures qu'il était assis là, et personne n'était encore venu lui parler… D'ailleurs de quoi aurait-on voulu lui parler, il n'avait pas grand chose à se reprocher sauf… oui… ça justement.

Il se maudissait donc en silence, regrettant de ne pas être allé à Eton étudier le droit, comme son père l'avait souhaité. Il avait voulu faire sa forte tête et même quand ses parents lui avaient coupé les vivres il avait refusé de s'en faire, il avait même préféré vendre son corps plutôt que de se soucier de l'argent.

Aujourd'hui, il s'en voulait, terriblement.

Un client l'avait surement balancé aux mœurs… Ou alors un concurrent jaloux de son succès. Pourtant l'agence lui avait promis un anonymat total.

Son état de nerf augmenta encore d'un cran lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule cigarette dans son paquet, les dix neuf autres étant réduites à l'état de mégots écrasés dans le cendrier qui trônait au milieu de la table en formica.

L'ultime tige de tabac s'immobilisa entre ses doigts lorsque le cliquetis caractéristique du déverrouillage d'une porte lui indiqua qu'il allait enfin avoir de la compagnie.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, ce qui acheva de persuader le jeune homme que tout ceci n'était pas un mauvais rêve, car si c'eut été le cas, Bruce Willis aurait été le vilain flic et aurait méchamment envoyé le panneau de bois à la rencontre du mur avant de le soulever du sol et de le secouer pour lui faire avouer son crime. Peut-être qu'après cela Bruce l'aurait aussi pris sur la table, mais du coup le mauvais rêve serait devenu agréable alors toute cette réflexion n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être… Encore une preuve qu'il commençait à craquer nerveusement.

Ce ne fut donc pas l'acteur favori de l'étudiant qui fit son entrée, mais un homme assez jeune dont la démarche assurée et l'aura de bienveillance le rassurèrent. Habituellement, il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour les rouquins mais celui-ci dégageait une sorte de présence bienveillante assortie d'un regard bleu dont la franchise et la gentillesse naturelle irradiaient littéralement.

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, dit le rouquin en souriant.

L'étudiant cligna bêtement les yeux et prit la main tendue de l'autre homme sans pour autant parvenir à articuler un son. Il nota cependant au passage la douceur de la paume dans la sienne et la sympathie dans la voix grave.

Un soulagement inattendu lui tomba dessus alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce que le nouveau venu allait lui dire.

– Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard, Monsieur… Blintley, c'est bien ça ?

– Oui, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harry.

– D'accord, Harry. J'ai eu un imprévu et comme je tenais à vous interroger moi-même, ces messieurs ont dû vous retenir sans vous dire de quoi il retournait.

Harry acquiesça puis, voyant que « Mr Weasley » parcourait du regard ce qui semblait être un rapport, il se permit d'allumer sa cigarette.

– D'accord, reprit l'homme au bout de quelques instants, je vais en venir directement au fait : nous savons que vous travaillez pour l'agence d'escorte 'Stone and Silver', les services de police enquêtent depuis un certain temps sur les activités sous marines de cette agence. Ceci dit, si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour une autre raison que vos… activités en général.

– Je n'ai pas été arrêté pour prostitution ? demanda Harry, soudain un peu perdu.

– En réalité, si. Mais si vous vous montrez coopératif, nous oublierons votre nom lorsque les employés de l'agence seront interpelés.

– Mais à quoi voulez vous que je coopère ? Je ne sais rien de l'activité de mon patron… Je fais juste ça pour l'argent.

Plus du tout rassuré, le jeune homme se sentait à nouveau prêt à fondre en larme.

Voyant cela, Ron réalisa qu'il avait commis une maladresse et se maudit pour son dévouement amical. Si ça se savait, il aurait des ennuis au Ministère… Mais comment laisser son meilleur ami dans les problèmes alors qu'ils savaient par quel moyen coincer l'élément perturbateur.

– Je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis, dit-il doucement au jeune étudiant qui lui faisait face. Je voudrais juste que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur cet homme.

Il posa une photographie sur la table.

Harry eut un sursaut en voyant l'image et planta son regard troublé dans celui de Ron qui, une nouvelle fois, s'étonna de cette ressemblance entre lui et son meilleur ami.

– C'est un criminel ?

– Non, rassurez-vous, nous le soupçonnons seulement de falsifier certains dossiers importants. Que pouvez vous me dire sur lui ?

– Pas grand chose… Il se fait appeler Mr Smith mais je suppose que ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Il n'est qu'un client un peu original, il n'a pas eu de comportement violent avec moi.

– En effet, Smith n'est pas son nom, mais poursuivez, que voulez-vous dire par 'un peu original' ?

– Eh bien… il sélectionne ses escortes principalement sur deux critères : le prénom et l'aspect général. On m'a dit qu'il n'aimait que les bruns décoiffés et qu'il tenait absolument à ce qu'ils s'appellent Harry. Comme il paie vraiment bien, il a toujours ce qu'il demande et n'importe qui est prêt à se rebaptiser pour lui faire plaisir.

Ron se sentait un peu mal, c'était vraiment difficile pour lui de s'entendre dire ce genre de choses sur Malfoy… et par extension sur Harry. Son regard effleura le miroir sans tain derrière lequel il savait que son ami suivait la conversation, aussi s'obligea-t-il à se reprendre quelque peu, il fallait en finir le plus vite possible avant que les frontières de la légalité ne soient dépassées définitivement car un procureur ne pouvait pas ignorer des lois qu'il contribuait à faire respecter en temps normal.

Heureusement pour lui, les agents de la brigade de collaboration inter ministérielle étaient des moldus, ils ignoraient donc que Ron flirtait outrageusement avec les limites de ses prérogatives.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Harry Potter essayait avec plus ou moins de succès d'avoir l'air professionnel, il n'était pas seul à écouter l'interrogatoire, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre d'avoir l'air affecté par ce qui se disait dans l'autre pièce.

Le garçon semblait si jeune, il possédait en outre une élégance que lui n'avait jamais eue, il n'avait pas eu le temps de travailler son charme ni son apparence, il n'en avait pas eu envie non plus, ça n'avait jamais été une priorité pour lui.

Pour se donner une contenance, il but une gorgée du liquide brûlant que contenait son gobelet en plastique. On lui avait dit que c'était du café, on avait dû se tromper. Il grimaça.

– Vous voulez du sucre ? demanda aimablement le chef de brigade.

Harry se contenta de secouer doucement la tête sans sourire, il avait juste envie d'en finir au plus vite.

L'homme sembla comprendre son désir et ne tenta plus d'engager la conversation, il connaissait suffisamment les sorciers maintenant pour savoir qu'il valait mieux les laisser en paix. Et même en tant que simple être humain, il se rendait compte de la chance exceptionnelle qui lui était donnée de se trouver en présence de celui qui avait empêché le monde de sombrer dans le chaos… De cet homme qui passait sa vie à traquer le mal et à instaurer des relations saines entre les différentes populations.

Joshua Kendall était impressionné par ce jeune homme, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été par qui que ce fut dans sa vie. À quarante ans, il pouvait dire qu'il avait vu à peu près tout ce qui se faisait en matière d'humanité – ou d'inhumanité, c'était selon –, mais ça, c'était avant de se retrouver face à Harry Potter. Il dégageait quelque chose de fort et de fragile à la fois, une chose qui allait bien au delà de son apparence, qui partait de sa façon de se mouvoir, d'occuper l'espace sans même chercher à le faire, de son regard franc… qui émanait de toute sa personne.

En homme d'expérience, Joshua sentait qu'il avait en face de lui un homme droit et bon, un homme qui savait qui il était et où il allait.

Aussi avait-il été surpris de recevoir de sa part une requête spéciale et confidentielle : interpeller un étudiant, laisser le procureur Weasley l'interroger et le laisser partir sans poser de questions.

Bien entendu, il n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement que le jeune héros avait été mis à pied, mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui, il n'avait pu refuser.

Tout simplement parce qu'on ne pouvait rien refuser à ce genre de personne.

L'interrogatoire ne dura pas longtemps, au grand soulagement du jeune étudiant. Ron Weasley avait semblé plus intéressé par son client que par lui, ce qui l'intriguait beaucoup cependant il n'osait poser des questions qui l'auraient sans doute mis dans l'embarras face à la justice. Il s'en tirait bien, cette fois, mais à l'avenir les choses risquaient de mal tourner s'il continuait sur la voie de la facilité, il le comprenait.

Le procureur avait posé beaucoup de questions, et avait poliment exigé de connaître la date et l'heure de son prochain rendez vous avec Mr Smith, renseignements que Harry lui avait donné de bonne grâce suite à quoi le rouquin s'était levé, déclarant qu'il pouvait s'en aller.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit cet homme dans le couloir qu'il comprit…

Cet homme auquel le rouquin donna un papier plié en quatre en lui disant à voix basse « fais attention à toi ».

Cet homme qui l'espace de quelques secondes seulement plongea son regard dans le sien et dans lequel le jeune Harry put lire de la détermination teintée d'une lueur de folie et ce qui ressemblait à de la haine.

Il n'avait jamais été la personne le plus fine du monde, mais il parvint cependant à deviner son implication dans une histoire dont cet homme était l'un des acteurs principaux, celui dont il était visiblement la doublure.

Et si jusque là il avait vaguement espéré pouvoir séduire son client, il sut que jamais il ne pourrait avoir le dessus.

Jamais son regard ne pourrait afficher une telle certitude farouche.

Jamais il ne pourrait donner l'impression à quelqu'un d'autre de n'être rien qu'un insecte nuisible.

Il baissa les yeux et sortit le plus vite possible.

Peut-être devrait-il aller à Eton finalement…

**oOoOo**

**Mercredi 14 Mai, 22h45 – Poudlard : **

Sa cigarette était presque entièrement consumée lorsque le bruit mat d'un corps s'asseyant à ses côtés le sortit de sa torpeur dans laquelle l'alcool l'avait plongé, il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire plus d'un verre de temps en temps mais cette fois il en avait eu besoin, presque douloureusement et la petite voix qui d'ordinaire l'exhortait à la sobriété s'était tue. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour comprendre que Remus venait de le rejoindre.

Un long moment s'écoula durant lequel le loup garou eut le temps d'allumer à son tour une tige de tabac et de la fumer presque entièrement avant que Harry ne parle enfin.

– Je vais faire une connerie, dit-il sourdement.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit le haussement d'épaules assorti de l'éternel sourire un peu triste du meilleur ami de feu son père.

– Qui n'en fait pas ?

– Tu ne me dis pas que je suis fou ?

– Nous le sommes tous un peu, mais tant qu'il y aura des fous nous passerons inaperçus.

Le jeune homme regarda son ainé, la justesse de ses paroles le touchait plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Remus regardait le lac, songeur, tentant à son tour de s'abîmer dans ses paisibles profondeurs, le sondant comme s'il contenait à lui seul les réponses aux questions essentielles de l'univers. Le bout rougeoyant de sa cigarette donnait à son profil d'homme fatigué un air de sagesse désuète, mais tout en Remus Lupin n'était-il pas désuet ? Comme cette façon calme qu'il avait de répondre à ses questions, sans jamais l'orienter vers un choix qui n'aurait pas été le sien.

Des fous comme lui, on n'en faisait plus, et c'était bien dommage, songea Harry.

Une brise s'était levée, chargée des senteurs du printemps qui se mourait pour donner naissance à un été dont on ne pouvait que deviner les promesses. Le saule qui leur prêtait abri remua doucement ses frondaisons, comme pour ne pas trop troubler le tête à tête des deux hommes. Comme si l'instant méritait qu'on le respectât.

Lorsque Remus le regarda à son tour, Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de venir étirer ses lèvres pleines.

– Tu as fait une connerie, on dirait, constata-t-il platement en désignant d'un geste du menton l'hématome qui étalait son dégradé de mauve et de violet sur la mâchoire du loup garou.

Ce dernier sourit à son tour avant d'esquisser une grimace, le coup devait être récent.

– C'était le genre de connerie nécessaire, dit-il en effleurant pensivement la marque.

– Dois-je en conclure que l'aimable Professeur Snape n'a pas été sensible à tes arguments ?

Harry n'était jamais parvenu à savoir ce qu'il y avait exactement eu entre Remus et l'odieux Snape, il n'avait jamais demandé non plus, comme Remus ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qui s'était passé entre Draco et lui.

Sans doute saurait-il lorsque son ami déciderait qu'il était temps pour lui de s'ouvrir, en attendant Harry pouvait se permettre de supposer, comme il supposait que Remus avait dû commettre une erreur qui lui avait valu la rancœur de son ancien ennemi.

Cette situation lui rappelait la sienne, il eut un petit rire en pensant que bientôt il arborerait sans doute un splendide bleu sur le visage… si Malfoy consentait à ne pas le tuer, bien entendu.

– On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait été insensible, murmura Remus comme pour lui-même. Il a réagi, je ne lui en demandais pas plus.

– Tu es fou.

– Sans doute.

Le silence retomba. Leurs regards s'abîmèrent à nouveau dans la contemplation du lac que la brise semblait faire parler. Le doux clapotis de l'eau berça leurs réflexions.

C'était juste ce dont Harry avait besoin, faire le vide, réunir ses mots, son courage et sa folie à lui avant d'aller au rendez vous.

Le petit papier glissé dans son paquet de cigarettes lui confirma l'échéance.

– Si ça se passe mal, tu sais où me trouver, dit Remus.

En réponse, le jeune Auror lui tendit son paquet, l'invitant à se servir.

**oOoOo**

**Jeudi 15 Mai, 23h30 – Centre de Londres : **

Dès que la berline noire passa le coin de la rue, Harry sut que c'était lui. Il soupira en s'exhortant au calme, il avait effectué des missions dangereuses aux quatre coins du globe, ce n'était pas pour mourir d'angoisse devant une personne dont la seule puissance d'attaque se résumait à un moteur seize soupapes.

Le déclic caractéristique du déverrouillage de la portière passager l'invita à entrer, il remercia intérieurement les services de la voirie londonienne d'avoir oublié de réparer les lampadaires, ça lui avait évité de les mettre hors service lui même et de risquer d'être découvert.

Il s'installa confortablement dans le siège en cuir, mit sa ceinture mais attendit que le véhicule ait redémarré pour tourner la tête vers son chauffeur.

La pénombre des ruelles qu'ils traversaient l'empêchait de le voir clairement, il distinguait les contours de son visage noble, la courbe de ses lèvres mais pas son regard fixé sur la route. Ses longues mains semblaient caresser le volant à chaque virage, Harry frissonna.

C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. C'était du suicide.

Il s'était répété ça en boucle toute la journée, il avait tourné en rond chez lui, changé d'idée toutes les dix minutes mais au final il était venu.

Malfoy aussi.

La seule différence, c'était que Malfoy s'attendait à se faire caresser par un homme de petite vertu alors que lui n'était là que pour le confondre – lui mettre le nez dans sa propre merde, comme l'avait si aimablement dit Ron –, ils allaient passer une soirée mémorable, d'autant que Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il allait procéder pour faire cracher au blond les aveux de son obsession.

Ca mettait Harry terriblement mal à l'aise de savoir que Malfoy s'envoyait des prostitués qui lui ressemblaient, il se sentait coupable… il se savait coupable.

Peut-être parviendrait-il à convaincre le psychomage de se faire soigner, qui sait ?

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la direction qu'empruntait le véhicule et sursauta lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur sa cuisse. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa que le moteur ne tournait plus, ils étaient garés dans l'allée d'une maison.

– Détends-toi, murmura le blond d'une voix douce. Nous sommes chez moi, viens.

Le psychomage sortit lestement de la voiture sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Harry fit donc de même. Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la porte d'entrée en silence.

Harry fut étonné de voir que Malfoy vivait dans une maison modeste, il l'imaginait incapable de vivre ailleurs que dans un manoir or la maison était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal : blanche, présentant aux arrivants une baie vitrée semblable à celles des maisons voisines et dotée d'une allée identique aux allées des maisons de la rue. Une demeure parmi les demeures, en somme. Ce qui ne collait absolument pas avec le caractère unique de son propriétaire, selon l'Auror.

Pourtant, Draco Malfoy avait bel et bien les clés, et il vivait véritablement dans cette maison, il n'aurait pas eu connaissance du code de l'alarme sinon, pas plus qu'il n'aurait évité de se prendre le porte manteaux dans la figure.

Mettant de côté son étonnement, Harry le suivit à l'intérieur après avoir vérifié qu'il serait capable de sortir sa baguette magique rapidement en cas de problème.

Bizarrement, le blond progressait dans l'habitation sans jamais allumer la lumière, sans doute était-ce un moyen pour lui de préserver l'illusion, dans les cas obsessionnels ce genre de détails tenait une grande place, aussi arrivèrent-ils jusqu'au salon dans le noir le plus complet.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression de tenir compagnie au résultat d'un croisement entre Hannibal Lecter et James Bond, ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir s'il allait se faire baiser contre un mur ou bouffer le foie avec une bouteille de Chianti.

La première option lui sembla plus probable lorsque le blond l'enlaça par derrière. Il se raidit en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir senti venir le geste. Et finalement, l'option numéro deux lui sembla elle aussi plausible dès le moment à Malfoy lui murmura :

– Je te sers un peu de thé, Potter ?

Il se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte et dégaina sa baguette. La lumière artificielle du lustre du salon le fit à peine cligner des yeux quand Malfoy actionna l'interrupteur.

Ce dernier était négligemment appuyé au chambranle de la porte, un petit sourire froid vissé à ses lèvres que Harry se maudissait de trouver encore sensuelles, ses cheveux pâles retombaient autour de son visage comme autant de fils de soie et malgré sa tenue décontractée – tee shirt, corsaire et chaussures de sport – il dégageait autant de prestance que s'il avait porté un smoking.

– Quand tu auras fini de te rincer l'œil, tu me diras si tu veux du thé, fit-il, clairement moqueur.

– Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? demanda Harry sans se préoccuper de la question de son hôte.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, toujours souriant, toujours moqueur.

– J'ai toujours su que c'était toi, Potty, fit-il, énigmatique. Maintenant lâche cette baguette, tu deviens ridicule. Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal je ne t'aurais certainement pas amené chez moi.

Le brun abaissa son arme sans toutefois la ranger. Ses yeux attentifs suivirent les mouvements de Malfoy alors qu'il marchait lentement jusqu'au bar, près de la baie vitrée aux rideaux tirés, et qu'il en exhumait une bouteille aux formes arrondies.

– Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir boire quoi que ce soit, je suppose que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je me sers un verre de cognac, dit-il de ce ton si lisse qui rendait Harry nerveux.

Sans attendre de réponse, Malfoy déboucha la bouteille et versa un peu de son contenu dans deux verres qu'il prit délicatement et déposa sur la table basse au centre de la pièce, toujours sous le regard vert de son « invité ».

– Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de te détendre, finalement. Et assieds-toi, tu risques de prendre racine sur mon tapis persan sinon.

Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir mais finit par convaincre ses pieds d'avancer jusqu'au canapé dans lequel il se laissa plus ou moins tomber, s'attirant un regard plein de morgue lorsque les ressorts émirent une plainte.

Il réalisait doucement qu'il était tombé dans un piège… un piège vicieux et cruel dont l'homme en face de lui était l'instigateur. Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi, le comment étant à présent tellement évident.

– Tu m'as eu, souffla-t-il, à cours d'autres mots.

– On dirait bien, Potter.

Bien sûr, quand il y réfléchissait… la présence de l'étudiant dans le bar où il fêtait le procès de Ron avec ses amis… lui qui avait cru au hasard, quel crétin.

– Ca fait combien de temps que tu prépares tout ça ?

Le blond eut un petit rire sans joie, son visage refléta un court instant une émotion douloureuse, comme si ce rire lui faisait mal.

– Sans compter les dimanches ni les jours fériés ? Je crois bien qu'on doit frôler les sept ans maintenant.

– Ca fait sept ans que tu te tapes des putes dans le seul but de m'attirer chez toi ? Tu plaisantes, je suppose.

– Non, ou si un peu. Ca fait juste sept ans que je cherche un moyen pour te faire payer.

Le regard gris, auparavant sagement posé sur le liquide ambré tournoyant lentement dans le verre à liqueur, venait de se planter dans celui de Harry. Il y avait une tempête dans ces yeux, un océan furieux prêt à ravager la moindre parcelle de raison encore debout… celle de Harry vacillait déjà.

La voix était emplie de colère rentrée lorsqu'elle se fit à nouveau entendre :

– Tu as toujours été comme ça, Potter… tellement prompt à croire à ces préjugés ridicules qu'on t'a mis dans la tête quand tu avais seulement onze ans. J'ai toujours été un méchant à tes yeux, pas vrai ? Ca n'a rien changé quand je suis entré dans l'Ordre, hein ? Tu n'as même jamais _considéré_ le fait que je puisse avoir des sentiments, c'est pour ça que tu es venu vers moi… tu croyais que j'allais juste… que croyais-tu, au fait ?

Chaque mot était glacial, tranchant, acéré comme une lame de rasoir.

Et Harry resta un instant pétrifié, écoutant la question résonner sans fin dans sa tête. Cette question qu'il se posait lui-même depuis tellement de temps, cette interrogation qui souvent le tenait éveillé et peu à peu le poussait vers la folie.

– Je croyais que j'allais mourir, murmura-t-il. Je pensais que tu serais la seule personne à ne pas me pleurer… J'étais tellement sûr que tu me haïssais.

– Tu es pathétique, cracha le psychomage. Pathétique et navrant. Pensais-tu réellement que je t'aurais laissé poser un seul doigt sur moi si je t'avais haï à ce point ?

Cette question n'attendait pas de réponse, tous deux la connaissaient parfaitement. Le silence retomba, épaissi par la tension qui régnait entre eux… Harry eut l'impression que la pièce s'était assombrie, en réalité, c'était seulement l'orage dans les yeux de Malfoy qui s'était mué en un cyclone et s'appliquait à dévaster les murs de mensonges qu'il s'était faits à lui même pendant toutes ces années.

– Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, pardonne-moi.

C'était dit.

– Trop tard, Potter, je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour entendre ces conneries.

Pourtant, les vagues furieuses s'étaient calmées, Malfoy le toisait à présent avec se froideur habituelle, son mépris en devenait presque rassurant… presque.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour les questions, pas de « pourquoi », de « comment »… il devait y avoir seulement des réponses, trop de temps avait passé, le temps des interrogations était révolu.

Le blond se leva, fit quelques pas, prit un coffret sur l'une des nombreuses étagères puis revint sur ses pas et déposa son fardeau sur la table, devant Harry.

Les charnières n'émirent pas un son lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte en essayant d'ignorer ce regard fixé sur lui, accroché à l'expression de son visage. C'était en rapport avec eux, à n'en pas douter. Une vengeance ? Surement.

Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

S'il avait pu penser un seul instant revoir un jour cette chemise… Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où Malfoy l'avait attrapé par le col et secoué comme un prunier. Il se souvenait se ses lèvres qui bougeaient mais pas des mots qu'elles avaient prononcés, de leur douceur sous les siennes quand il n'avait plus pu résister à l'envie de les ravir.

Les minutes s'étirèrent tandis que les objets quittaient le coffret pour passer dans les mains du Survivant qui semblait ne pas avoir assez de ses deux yeux pour tout regarder, tout lire. Plusieurs fois Draco vit le vert absurde de ses yeux se troubler ou s'assombrir au gré des souvenirs. Lui se sentait étrangement détaché, c'était la première fois qu'une autre personne que lui voyait tout cela mais il le voulait. C'était en quelque sorte sa vengeance à lui : montrer l'étendue de sa douleur à celui qui l'avait causée. Il connaissait assez Harry Potter pour savoir qu'il en souffrirait, et savoir qu'encore une fois il avait eu raison à son sujet le réconfortait… en quelque sorte.

Ca n'avait pas été facile de renoncer à l'humiliation publique prévue au départ. Il avait pourtant tout imaginé mais au final, même cet homme ne méritait pas ça.

Tout se déroulait donc dans l'intimité, qui savait ce qui pourrait se passer cette nuit ?

Blaise avait bien tenté de le décourager une dernière fois, sans trop insister, comme s'il savait que de toute façon les choses se termineraient.

Et tout allait finir, Draco l'avait décidé.

Au fond de la boîte, il ne restait qu'une seule chose, ce fut le souvenir de trop pour Harry.

Il y en avait déjà eu beaucoup, plonger la tête la première dans une pensine ne lui aurait pas remémoré tant de choses. Là il avait eu droit à la livraison du cœur douloureux et mourant d'un homme qu'il avait lui-même empoisonné.

Le sien aussi lui faisait mal, à battre ainsi.

Chaque souffle en devenait pénible, sa vue se troublait derrière ses lunettes.

Mais la rose n'en avait cure, elle… Après sept années passées au fond d'un coffret, elle s'en fichait toujours autant.

Lui qui avait toujours cru que ce jour là, personne ne l'avait vu la déposer devant la porte de la chambre du préfet en chef de Serpentard…

Il avait pensé que l'autre ne regarderait même pas cette fleur toute simple, qu'il la jetterait comme il jetait toujours les cadeaux de ses admiratrices.

Il s'était trompé.

Il avait toujours eu tout faux avec Malfoy, de toute façon.

Les pétales de la fleur étaient aussi lisses et blancs qu'au premier jour. Le premier, oui, celui où les blessures étaient encore à vif, celui durant lequel ses propres mots avaient résonné si fort qu'il avait failli s'arracher les oreilles pour ne plus s'entendre les dire.

Il les avait oublié, depuis, mais en substance leur signification était toujours aussi précise, incisive : je te hais.

La rose avait été un pansement, elle avait caché provisoirement la laideur de ce qu'il avait fait en une parodie d'excuse, il n'avait pas laissé de mot de toute façon.

Visiblement, Malfoy avait su qu'elle venait de lui.

Évidemment.

Elle n'avait pas changé… eux non plus, c'était triste.

Ce qui était triste surtout, c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire… à faire.

Rouvrir les blessures serait douloureux, Malfoy souffrirait, lui aussi… Ça n'allait pas être beau à voir mais il devait le faire, claquer une porte ne serait pas suffisant cette fois-ci.

Le regard gris suivit ses mouvements, comme il l'avait fait depuis que la boîte s'était ouverte. Harry connaissait bien cette attente : Malfoy attendait de savoir s'il devrait attaquer ou se défendre.

Méfiance, défiance…

Et une étincelle de surprise lorsque Harry tomba à genoux devant lui.

– J'ai bien conscience qu'il est trop tard pour cela, commença le brun d'une voix un peu enrouée, mais je te dois une vérité : la mienne.

Le blond eut un petit hochement de tête, Harry put presque voir le masque s'effriter.

– La vérité, c'est que j'avais peur. Peur de rester en vie et de perdre tout ce à quoi je tenais. Au départ je suis venu vers toi en croyant que la haine qu'on se vouait nous protègerait, c'était une erreur, car elle a empiré les choses.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, comme s'il commençait à comprendre quelque chose sans pour autant vouloir y croire, Harry eut un petit sourire sans joie.

– Quand j'ai compris que… j'étais amoureux, j'ai paniqué. J'ai réalisé très vite qu'il m'était impossible de me tenir loin de toi, mais je me rassurais en me disant que tu ne souffrirais pas car tu ne m'aimais pas.

– Tu t'es trompé, murmura le blond avec une nuance de regret dans la voix.

– J'ai cru que le temps nous laisserait oublier tout ça.

– Encore trompé…

– Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Draco soupira, il réalisait très bien que le moment qu'il avait attendu était venu. Il était temps de mettre un point final à cette histoire mais il n'y avait pas ce soulagement qu'il avait tant espéré.

Il appréhendait à présent.

Il n'avait pas envie de le briser… Le moment ou Potter ? Les deux peut-être.

Son vieil ennemi était au sol, littéralement, mais aucun sentiment de victoire ne gonflait sa poitrine.

Il commençait à penser qu'il n'y aurait sans doute pas de vainqueur.

Il se disait qu'il s'était peut-être battu contre une chimère pendant trop longtemps… Une chimère qui l'avait empêché de vivre pleinement.

Une illusion qui lui avait donné la meilleure des excuses pour ne pas couper le lien avec cet homme.

– Je ne sais pas, fini-t-il par répondre.

Que faire, si ce n'est se dire au revoir ?

Tous les deux le savaient, l'histoire n'avait que trop duré et l'heure n'était plus au combat mais à la reddition.

Se rendre pour enfin vivre.

Mourir pour renaître…

Le verre à liqueur émit un léger bruit mat lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le guéridon, la main qui l'entourait avait trouvé une autre occupation au milieu du désordre obscur et soyeux d'une chevelure.

Si leurs échanges d'antan avaient été passionnés, celui du présent était doux.

Une simple caresse, une invitation implicite.

Sans plus transiger, Harry se leva, la main le suivit, son propriétaire aussi.

Le chemin vers la chambre à coucher se fit en silence, la main était seulement descendue pour enserrer une autre main.

Draco avait la saveur brûlante du cognac lorsqu'il l'embrassa, Harry se détecta de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, du goût exquis de sa langue et de la beauté de ses gémissements. Le goût du paradis déguisé en péché.

Cela faisait si longtemps.

Trop longtemps que ces doigts n'étaient pas partis à la conquête de sa peau comme ils le faisaient en ce moment, et ils faisaient ça si bien… Harry émit son premier gémissement de plaisir, les doigts descendirent le long de son ventre vers la ceinture de son pantalon.

Ils étaient allongés face à face sur le lit trop grand pour une personne seule, leurs regards s'accrochaient comme pour être certains qu'il s'agissait bien de la bonne personne et leurs mains un peu tremblantes exécutaient un pèlerinage sur leurs corps qui se dévoilaient peu à peu.

C'était doux, c'était chaud, c'était terriblement lascif.

La lumière de la rue entrait par la fenêtre aux volets ouverts, indiscrète, elle luisait doucement sur la peau pâle de Draco, impudique.

Et Harry la suivait, explorateur, du bout de sa langue il goûta le sel de cette peau qui se réchauffait au gré des gémissements – les siens ou ceux de Draco, il ne les distinguait plus les uns des autres – et des vêtements qui tombaient, épars, sur le plancher.

Bientôt il eut envie de plus, sa faim se fit dévorante quand il arriva à la frontière de ce corsaire qui l'avait étonné plus tôt. La douceur céda alors la place à la fièvre, le ventre pâle en devint moite lorsque Harry enfouit son visage entre les cuisses dénudées, il ne fit que frôler l'objet de son désir mais déjà Malfoy ne gémissait plus… il grondait, lui aussi avait faim, sans doute, pensa le brun. Faim de sa bouche sur lui, besoin de sentir son sexe douloureux heurter son palais. Oui, sans doute était-ce ce genre de faim-là.

Le genre d'appétit que l'on assouvit…

– Putain ! s'exclama Draco en sentant la bouche diabolique se refermer sur lui.

Il n'était pas du genre bruyant… avec d'autres. Mais Harry avait toujours eu ce genre d'effet sur lui, il lui faisait perdre le contrôle.

Et bon sang, il aimait ça.

Il adorait ces sensations et plus encore voir le grand Harry Potter à quatre pattes entre ses cuisses, le suçant avec une application indécente tout en le regardant comme s'il n'allait pas seulement le faire jouir, mais le dévorer entièrement.

Il était beau, le héros… Magnifique même. Draco l'avait toujours trouvé parfait, même au début, quand il n'était qu'un gamin maigrichon. Le gosse était devenu un homme stupéfiant, d'une force et d'un charisme impressionnants, même alors qu'il exécutait la plus merveilleuse des fellations sur sa personne, c'était lui, Draco, qui se sentait soumis à sa volonté.

Il s'était toujours soumis… encore une chose qui ne changeait pas, mais ce n'était pas comme si ça le dérangeait.

Draco se sentit frustré lorsque la bouche de Harry quitta son sexe pour venir se poser sur la sienne. Sa langue avait pris le goût de son corps, c'était encore meilleur, lui semblait-il. Et Harry fit quelque chose d'inédit, d'inattendu… alors que le psychomage s'attendait à ce que la main brune s'égare plus bas entre ses cuisses, l'autre homme le chevaucha et sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser quoi que ce fût, il s'empala sur son membre encore luisant de salive.

Ce fut douloureux, Harry s'y était attendu, mais la faim de ce sexe en lui avait été trop forte. C'était la première fois, et c'était comme s'il l'avait attendu, lui.

Il ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage mais discernait parfaitement son expression choquée.

Expression qui disparut dès que Harry bougea ses hanches.

Il imaginait que son visage ne devait rien avoir à envier à celui de son amant, peut-être reflétait-il la souffrance mais elle était si minime par rapport à cette sensation extraordinaire de se sentir entier… enfin.

– Attends… souffla le blond en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

– Tu as mal ? demanda Harry, soucieux de voir son visage tendu par l'effort.

– Non… attends juste un instant, je ne voudrais pas en finir trop vite.

C'était presque trop…

L'étonnement avait cédé la place à la réalisation, et se retrouver enserré dans cet étroit fourreau n'avait pas aidé. Il était à l'intérieur de Harry.

Draco souffla et hocha la tête.

Il avait déjà fait cela des dizaines de fois, ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense… Ça n'avait jamais été lui, surtout.

Là c'était Harry… Harry sur lui, Harry autour de lui.

Harry qui s'empalait en gémissant comme une fille perdue et envoyait des frissons de luxure le long de ses nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve.

Draco l'attira à lui, affamé lui aussi, brûlant du désir de le posséder entièrement, de se fondre en lui jusqu'à disparaître.

Ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides, plus précis, ses mains guidaient les hanches de son compagnon, sa bouche étouffait ses cris.

Il n'eut même pas à effleurer l'érection de Harry pour qu'il se rende en hurlant comme un animal blessé, Draco lui donna écho presque aussitôt et les deux hommes s'effondrèrent tels deux soldats tombés au champ d'honneur, haletants et trempés de sueur.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau, si leurs bouches avaient déjà tout dit, eux continuaient de se parler.

Mais c'était la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils ne s'endormirent pas étroitement enlacés, mais étendus face à face, se regardant jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux ne tiennent plus ouverts.

Cela n'était pas la fin d'une belle histoire, de toute façon.

**oOo**

**Samedi 1er Juin, 5h46 – Poudlard :**

Le ciel s'éclaircissait à l'horizon, donnant à son visage creusé par la fatigue d'autres couleurs.

Il émergeait de l'ombre, en quelque sorte.

Cela avait du sens, même si ça n'en avait que pour lui.

Un grognement étouffé s'éleva à sa droite, il eut un léger sourire. Remus s'était endormi la veille et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le réveiller malgré son besoin de se confier. Et puis l'homme lui avait paru tellement fatigué.

Harry avait donc passé la nuit à contempler le lac en silence en repensant aux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler et qui avaient changé tant de choses dans sa vie.

Bien entendu, il s'était amèrement repenti pour son attitude envers Draco, bien des années auparavant et était parvenu à trouver un semblant d'équilibre après leurs adieux. Mais cette fois au lieu d'occulter ses sentiments, il les avait utilisés afin de décider de ce que serait sa vie.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'était attendu quant au rapport que le psychomage avait rendu au Ministère, mais le résultat, pourtant à son avantage, l'avait laissé de marbre. Son métier d'Auror avait été toute sa vie jusqu'alors, aussi s'était-il étonné de son propre manque d'enthousiasme à l'idée de reprendre du service.

Les bureaux lui avaient semblé bruyants, désordonnés alors qu'à peine quelques jours avant ils lui manquaient. Il s'était senti bizarrement mal à l'aise sur le terrain, étonnamment détaché dans les salles d'interrogatoire et parfaitement incapable de continuer ainsi.

– Tu aurais dû me réveiller, fit la voix rauque de Remus, interrompant sa réflexion.

Harry haussa les épaules et se retint de rire à la vue du visage du loup garou et des brins d'herbe qui se mêlaient à sa barbe naissante.

– Tu avais l'air épuisé.

– J'aurai tout le temps de dormir, bientôt.

Remus se frotta pensivement le visage, comme s'il cherchait quoi dire.

Mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mots pour décrire tout ce que Harry lui avait apporté alors il se tut et son regard ambré contempla à son tour le levant. Quoi de plus beau que ce silence à peine troublé par l'éveil de la nature?

Il n'était pas dans les habitude des deux hommes de commenter la Une des journaux, le professeur ne parla donc pas des titres fracassants qui relataient depuis la veille l'annonce surprenante de la démission de Harry Potter du Ministère et sa décision de s'exiler.

Remus n'avait pas non plus besoin d'explications, tout ceci tombait sous le sens, finalement... Après des années de bons et loyaux service, le héros cédait sa place à d'autres.

– Comment vont Ron et Hermione? demanda-t-il.

– Ils comprennent, répondit laconiquement le Survivant.

C'était vrai.

Oh, bien sûr, ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas sauté de joie lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'ils ne se verraient plus aussi souvent mais ils avaient compris l'importance que cette décision avait pour lui.

Il ne se retrouvait plus dans ce rôle formaté de défenseur de l'ordre qu'il avait endossé depuis l'adolescence, il avait un besoin presque douloureux de voir autre chose, de trouver des raisons de croire encore en l'être humain. En bref, il avait compris qu'il étouffait.

Tout ceci était brutal, inattendu pour la plupart des gens, Harry lui-même avait peine à se dire qu'il venait de tout plaquer comme ça après des années d'efforts. Mais grâce à Malfoy il avait compris qu'il avait envie de vivre, et non de continuer à narguer la mort comme il l'avait fait jusque là.

Malfoy...

Ca ne lui faisait plus mal de penser à lui, à présent... ou si peu.

Ils s'étaient quittés au matin, il y avait de cela plus de deux semaines. Depuis, le blond avait quitté le pays afin de retourner auprès de sa mère, ce qui était normal vu que le Ministère avait décidé de lui rendre la gestion des comptes de la famille. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis, et ne le feraient certainement plus.

Sinon dans une autre vie.

Mais Harry avait compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir trouvé la paix cette nuit là.

– Quand dois-tu partir?

– Dans quelques heures.

Ses bagages étaient déjà prêts… enfin… son baluchon plutôt.

Lorsqu'il avait regardé autour de lui au moment de décider quoi prendre, il n'avait rien trouvé, aucun objet ni vêtement auquel il tenait particulièrement, alors il n'avait emballé que le strict nécessaire.

C'était aussi cela, tout reprendre à zéro.

– Tu reviendras me voir ?

– Bien sûr, l'océan atlantique n'est pas si vaste, après tout.

– C'est vrai.

Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, rien de moins, un pays immense que beaucoup en tous temps avaient vu comme la terre de tous les possibles. Un nouveau continent pour une nouvelle vie.

– Pourquoi as-tu choisi de partir là bas ? demanda Remus.

L'ancien Auror haussa les épaules et s'abîma un instant dans la contemplation de l'astre solaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre, cependant il n'avait pas envie de le faire. Pas même devant Remus.

– Sans doute parce que je suis fou, murmura-t-il après un long moment.

Le loup garou eut un petit sourire, et le silence retomba entre eux.

Harry se dit qu'effectivement il était fou, atteint de ce genre de folie qui ne disparaissait qu'après la mort.

Il avait nourri un instinct de mort pendant des années, et quelque part dans les bras de Draco Malfoy il avait trouvé cette fin… une petite mort pour une petite vie.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à renaître ailleurs, autrement.

– Tu devrais sans doute consulter un psychomage, alors, murmura le professeur, il y en a quelques uns là où tu vas.

– J'y penserai.

Il y penserait…

Car après tout, une folie, ça s'entretient…

**Fin**

* * *

Hop, fini !

Je félicite les vaillants qui sont arrivés jusque là, c'était pas une mince affaire (quant à moi je crois bien que je devrais arrêter de participer au Tournoi d'Argent dans le WoW).

J'ai longuement débattu avec moi même lors de la conceptualisation de la fin, je ne les voyais pas finir par s'avouer un amour éternel, mais je ne pensais pas non plus les séparer, du coup ça s'est imposé : un nouveau départ, une nouvelle naissance ailleurs.

Parce que tant qu'il y aura des fous pour faire ce genre de chose, l'humanité ne sera pas perdue.

Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'être assez fous pour continuer à le faire :p

Baddy


End file.
